School Days:Vida de Mentira
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Su nombre deriva de mentiroso el mismo acepta que su vida es una mentira la mentira es mala solo sirve para engañar pero la verdad y sinceridad pueden hacer mas daño que la mentira si es así entonces la mentira no podría haberse creado para proteger al mundo.
1. El Día Que Se Libero La Mentira

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**El Día Que Se Libero La Mentira**

* * *

Era de noche la lluvia caía fuertemente mientras un chico con cabello de plata corría y corría hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra la comenzó a subir y llegar a una casa enorme llamando a la puerta una y otra vez tan fuerte como pudo.

"Un momento." "_mmm…¿quién puede ser a estas horas? es muy tarde y la que está cayendo._" era un hombre mayor de unos 60 años tenía el pelo canoso y pero recogido con una pequeña coleta, ojos marrones además tenía una barba que le rodeaba la boca y se juntaba con su barbilla su indumentaria consistía en una chaqueta de algodón gruesa blanca, unos pantalones anchos similares a una falda color azul oscuros también llevaba una espada de madera sujeta en su mano derecha.

Se acerco y abrió la puerta enseguida miro era un chico de unos 16 años de edad vestía una sudadera negra y estaba usando sin manga pero llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca un chándal con tres franjas blancas en los lados y una zapatillas negras adornada con franjas rojas en los cordones la suela y los laterales.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo el hombre con tono amenazante mientras había pasado a agarrar la espada con las dos manos y parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

"Y si no te lo digo ¿qué vas a hacer?" dijo el joven mientras le soltaba una risa arrogante.

"HYAAAA." el anciano alzo su espada y se dispuso a golpear al joven pero este con una velocidad sorprendente el joven paro la espada con las dos manos desnudas antes de que tocara la cabeza.

"Jeje. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Rai." dijo el anciano después de esbozar una sonrisa mientras retiraba la espada y le indicaba que pasara.

"Por favor disculpa mi descortesía abuelo." El muchacho entro se quito la capucha y desvelo su peinado tenía el pelo liso corto hacia abajo en todas direcciones lo que más destacaba es su inusual cabello plateado ojos azules mientras, se inclino y saludo apropiadamente a su abuelo y se quito las zapatillas para entrar.

Tras entrar se sentaron en el salón había preparado té y lo estaban tomando a continuación empezaron a hablar.

"¿Y a que debo el placer de la visita de mi nieto?" preguntó el antes de tomar un sorbo de Té.

"Perdón él…" mientras decía eso empezó a apretar la taza de té con tal fuerza que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

"Entiendo… ¿te has escapado de casa?" pregunto el abuelo con tono serio mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba fijamente a su nieto.

"Era demasiado me he hartado no podía aguantarlo intensos entrenamientos es lo único que conozco no tengo amigos no tengo a nadie yo quería….quería ser libre y ahora que me he ido de allí no pienso volver." Dijo él con una mirada decidida sobre su rostro.

"No puedo asegurarte nada pero aunque soy tu familia materna no es nada fácil conseguir alejarte de tu padre biológico, Aunque podría intentar conseguir tu custodia." A pesar de que su abuelo era generalmente estricto y creía que uno no debía abandonar a la familia sabia más o menos el régimen de entrenamiento al que el padre de Rai lo sometía pero no quería que su único nieto se criara solo a la intemperie.

"Gracias pero no me buscara al menos de momento pero solo podre permanecer aquí uno o dos días pero este será el primer lugar al que venga cuando se dé cuenta de que he desaparecido y no pienso volver." Dijo el mirando a su abuelo con una mirada decidida en su rostro quería olvidar todo aquello.

"Es cierto pero sigues siendo mi familia si viene a buscarte y no quieres ir con el yo te protegería a fin de cuentas eres mi nieto." Dijo él con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Gracias pero no…no quiero meterte en problemas además no quiero cargar con otra muerte a mis espaldas." Dijo él mientras mira hacia debajo de manera que sus ojos separaron del contacto visual de su abuelo y miraba al piso.

"No fue culpa tuya." su abuelo un intento consolarlo ambos se referían a ese día, el día que nació Rai normalmente el nacimiento de un niño es alegría pero es muy difícil sentir alegría cuando tu madre muere ese mismo día. De hecho Rai no ha dejado de culparse ni un solo día e incluso le resultaba gracioso que su madre tuviera que morir para que el pudiera vivir.

"Porque a tu propia hija y no me culpas." dijo el todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su abuelo materno a la cara.

"No fue culpa tuya Rai." El repitió en un intento de levantarle el ánimo.

"Si lo fue." Rai no iba a cambiar de opinión y menos después que durante todos sus cumpleaños fueran el mismo día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

"¿Te lo dijo él?" Le pregunto.

"No hizo falta que me lo dijera nadie." El mintió mientras recordaba uno de sus momentos cariñosos con su madrastra.

**FLASHBACK**

"Te doy las gracias por nacer gracias a eso ella ya no estorbara mas. Muchas gracias por nacer Rai si no hubieras nacido ella aun estaría viva pero gracias a ti él es todo mío." Dijo una mujer tenía el pelo largo morado con ojos marrones su vestimenta era un kimono tradicional japonés rosa claro con unido por una faja de tela verde y su calzado solo eran uno calcetines

"Cállate." Le chillo a su madrastra un Rai su mirada era furiosa en ese momento albergaba odio y tristeza mientras miraba a su madrastra.

"Oh te has enfado lo siento, por cierto hoy es tu cumpleaños verdad ya has ido a su tumba a dejarle flores es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella además te estoy tan agradecida de hecho te podría ver como un hijo...si no tuvieras la cara de esa perra que me lo robo. "

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"Está bien no puedo obligarte a quedarte si no quieres pero ¿qué harás?"

"Por eso estoy aquí ¿qué crees que debería hacer?" finalmente levanto la mirada a su abuelo y le pidió consejo.

"No quieres vivir conmigo, no quieres volver a casa. Creo que lo mejor es que empieces de cero."

"¿De cero?" Pregunto el sorprendido.

"Bueno mi dojo sigue siendo uno de los más famosos en el mundo del kendo tengo varios alumnos y podría darte algo de dinero." El ofreció con una sonrisa." La cara de Rai era un poema que decía claramente no, su abuelo lo entendía pues uno de los defectos de Rai era que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la caridad de nadie. "Ya se no quieres caridad de nadie pero podría buscarte un sitio donde vivir, uno no muy caro de manera que no resulte sospechoso."

"Suena bien." La idea de sacarle dinero a su abuelo no le gustaba pero también es verdad que lo iba a tener difícil para mantenerse solo por su cuenta por lo que finalmente cedió.

"Pero hay una condición iras a un instituto."

"¿¡Queeeee!?" Rai estaba sorprendido nunca había estado en un colegio o instituto la única educación que conocía era la estricto régimen que le había sometido su padre que incluía un entrenamiento físico brutal y la poca educación que había recibido era de escuela en casa donde unos profesores particulares le enseñaron lo básico.

"Si ya sé que siempre has estudiado en casa pero esa condición es la única además no te quejabas de que tu entrenamiento te impedía llevar una vida normal pues así podrás tener una vida normal." Su abuelo se rió casi con malicia mientras hablaba.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo el aún dubitativo e incluso llego a plantearse rechazar la idea de irse.

"Lo digo muy enserio además de esa forma pasaras desapercibido además cuanto más cerca estés de una ciudad podrás pasar más desapercibido con tanta gente incluso con tu con tu color de cabello." Rai se molesto pues sabía que su cabello no era como el de la mayoría.

"Ahora duerme un poco después de la caminata que te has pegado para llegar hasta aquí tienes que estar cansado." Dijo él mientras recogía las tazas de té e iba a la cocina.

"¿Cansado?" El esbozaba una sonrisa "El caminar de mi casa hasta aquí no es nada, es como el calentamiento antes del entrenamiento." Entonces bostezo "Pero nunca le digo que no a una cabezada." A continuación se dejo caer para atrás y se durmió.

"Mpmm." Cuando vio a su nieto durmiendo en el suelo movió la mesa y fu a buscar una manta y se la puso por encima "_Tiene razón en una cosa, no tardara en venir aquí así que no tengo mucho tiempo creo que pudo mover algunos hilos pero tengo que encontrarle rápido un sitio._" Pensaba él mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

**En algún lugar de Japón**

"Lento." mientras bloqueaba una patada latera de un chico de unos 13 años y a continuación le mando él una patada a las costillas mandándolo suelo. Era un hombre alto de piel clara con pelo negro largo que enmarca ambos lados de la cara con mechones colgando sobre su rostro tenía un bigote y perilla desaliñados y llevaba un Katategi compuesto por una chaqueta blanca denominada 'uwagi 'un pantalón negro que se denomina 'zubon' y un obi negro.

"Hemos terminado por hoy." Le dijo mientras se retiraba tras la sesión de entrenamiento

"¿Pero porque?" Dijo el mismo chico de trece años de edad tenía el pelo color negro un poco erizado en la nuca corto y liso además de dos mechones que le caen sobre la frente también llevaba un uniforme de karate pero este era totalmente blanco el hombre de la melena solo le miro de forma seria y con el ceño fruncido finalmente el chico se retracto "¡Hai Padre!" Dijo él mientras se inclinaba.

Un hombre calvo con traje negro propio de un guardaespaldas llevaba gafas negras y zapatos negros abrió la puerta de la sala a continuación se inclino respetuosamente antes de hablar.

"Mis disculpas…No lo hemos encontrado ni en el Dojo ni en sala de meditación, tampoco en la mansión, tampoco en el cementerio, creemos que puede haber ido al monte para entrenar pero es poco probable. Desea que contactemos con la policía o bien podríamos empleamos nuestra fuerza privada para..."

"No será necesario sé dónde ha ido pero no tengo tiempo tengo negocios que atender." Dijo el hombre de la melena mientras se marchaba de la habitación y se dirigía a su subordinado.

"Mis disculpas pero se trata de su hijo, su primogénito si lo desea yo mismo podría traerlo de vuelta."

"No es necesario solo indícame los días que ha faltado por que cuando vuelva tendré que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con él y aplicarle un serio correctivo." Dijo el fríamente mientras salía del dojo pasando por el guardaespaldas mientras seguía caminando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente "_Rai….Asuka._"

**Dos días después**

**Estación de Tren**

**Habían pasado dos días, dos desde que Rai apareció en casa de su abuelo lo sorprendente es que ni el padre de Rai ni su familia habían mostrado signos de preocupación ni habían llamado a la policía, eso beneficio a Rai y su abuelo ya les dio más tiempo y pudieron llevar a cabo su plan.**

"Bueno aquí nos despedimos. " Dijo su abuelo llevaba un traje marrón compuesto por una chaqueta y unos pantalones además de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja y un sombrero marrón mientras estaban esperando el tren que enviaría a Rai a su destino.

"¿Cómo has conseguido todo tan rápido?" Rai había cambiado su ropa ahora tenía un abrigo gris azulado de manga larga el cuello de la chaqueta los llevaba hacia arriba y en la zona de los hombros tenían unas hombreara color verde oscuro lo llevaba desabrochado lo que hacía que se viera su camisa rosada, unos guantes marrones, su parte inferior consistía en un pantalón negro con unas botas marrones es su mano izquierda llevaba una maletas y el la derecha colgando a su espalda llevaba una bolsa de viaje.

"No subestime a tu abuelo jajaja." Dijo él con tono de orgullo en verdad había sido increíble mientras Rai estaba en su casa permanecía vigilante para prepararse para escapar si fuera necesario por si aparecía su padre o sus subordinados mientras su abuelo en tan solo dos días había conseguido conseguirle un apartamento y lo más difícil consiguió conseguirle una plaza en un instituto con el segundo trimestre ya empezado algo increíble teniendo en cuenta las alturas del curso, claro que para ello tuvo que dar una generosa donación.

"Y bien aquí está todo la dirección de tu apartamento y la de el instituto." Él le entrego un papel doblado a su nieto porque el tren estaba llegando.

**Suena el timbre de la estación**

"Yo lo siento me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo y haber practicado algo más de kendo y haberte ganando un par de torneos." Rai se rio mientras decía completamente seguro de que podría haber ganado a cualquiera.

"¡Necio! no deber creerte invencible, la autocomplacencia es el primer paso hacia la derrota." Dijo él en tono serio y severo aunque a decir verdad Rai era sorprendente en tan solo dos días y sobre la marcha había conseguido mantenerse a la par con los mejores estudiantes de su abuelo incluso su abuelo le daba rabia dejar escapar un diamante en bruto como él.

"¡Hai Kazama-Sensei!" Rai no evito la tentación de bromear con su abuelo y se inclino como si fuera un alumno.

"No te burles de tu abuelo, además tan solo serán cuatro años y serás mayor de edad entonces podrás verme todo lo que quieras." Dijo ese era el plan que habían trazado era difícil pero valía la pena intentarlo si Rai conseguía pasar desapercibido esos cuatro años seria mayor de edad y no habría forma legal de retenerlo pues al ser mayor de edad podría viajar sin consentimiento paterno y por fin podría perderse para siempre ir a otro país y empezar de así de cero, para él esta vida de estudiante era como una mentira que le llevaría a otra que le permitiría ser libre por fin.

"Gracias por todo." mientras subía corriendo del tren con su equipaje.

"Idiota soy tu abuelo no tienes que dármelas, buena suerte." Dijo él mientras le veía subir al tren.

"Yo me gano mi propia suerte." le dijo a él con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se cerraba y el tren finalmente salió de la estación hacia su destino.

"Que arrogante le viene del lado paterno." El esbozo una sonrisa mientras pensaba "_Asuka estés donde estés cuida de él por supuesto no puedes evitar que se meta en líos o que tome decisiones equivocadas tu hijo está trazando su propio camino, pero las decisiones que tome pueden conducirle a más de uno al desastre o a la salvación ni siquiera yo lo sé pero mirare por primare vez está siendo libre pero_…_Te he mentido Rai tu padre no es él fácil de eludir lo más probable es que termine encontrándote por eso Rai tienes que hacerlo tienes que encontrar lo que quieres proteger tu razón para vivir si no nunca serás capaz de ganar la fuerza necesaria para vencer a tu padre._" Finalmente se marcho caminando por la estación rumbo hacia su casa no sin derramar una lagrima al recordar a su difunta hija.

**Dentro del Tren**

"Veamos." Dijo Rai mientras se sentaba y cogía el trozo de papel que contenía las direcciones donde iba a empezar de cero.

**Nota del Abuelo**

_Motehara-Sakashita apartamentos Futaba #4._

_Instituto Sakakino-School en Gakuen-Mae._

**Fin de la nota**

Mientras miraba la nota de su abuelo pensó para sí mismo "_Así que aquí van a empezar mis…Días Escolares"_.


	2. Comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**Comienzo**

* * *

"De pie." dijo el padre de Rai.

"No puedo más." Dijo un pequeño Rai de unos 7 años una diferencia notable tenía el pelo negro en vez del pelo plateado de hoy en día, lleva un uniforme de Karate estaba sucio y lleno de magulladuras a causas de los golpes su padre mientras lo entrenaba.

"Eres débil levántate y pelea." Dijo él en tono serio y amenazante mientras se acercaba su hijo tendido en el suelo.

"Yo no quiero." dijo el llorando mientras se volteaba sobre una rodilla.

"Rai Levántate y pelea." El padre seguía hablando en tono frió a su hijo tendido en el suelo.

"Pero yo…no…quiero." Dijo chillando mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cara.

"Me parece bien que tengas tu propia manera de pensar pero…Si no tienes poder ni fuerza, no tienes derecho a nada no puedes hacer nada. "Le metió una pata recta que lo tiro al suelo fue a donde cayó y le puso el pie sobre el pecho y empezó a presionar. "Llorando ahí piensas que voy a para solo por esas lagrimas."

"Pa….." Rai intentaba chillar pero la presión del pie de su padre le estaba asfixiando.

Rai se despierto empapado en sudor, miro a su alrededor en lo que ahora es su nuevo hogar no era muy grande era un apartamento pequeño solo tenía 3 habitaciones el baño la cocina y la sala que era donde dormía, Rai se levanto y fue al baño se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo.

**Entonces sonó el despertador.**

Rai no pensó nada solo fue abrió su maleta y cogió el uniforme que le había dado su abuelo era una camisa blanca de botones con cuello también venia, una chaqueta en un tono de gris que casi podía ser considerado negro unos pantalones a juego "_Por qué narices tengo que llevar uniforme esta ropa es incomoda y dificulta el movimiento._" Entonces vio que no había terminado vio una corbata roja en la maleta, al lado de él y el reproductor de música y cascos que su abuelo le había comprado por tantos cumpleaños que le debía."Tienes que estar bromeando.", volvió al baño para ponerse la corbata, entonces se miro al espejo para ver que estaba bien puesta. Entonces salió de su piso hacia el exterior.

"Buenos día." dijo la una mujer tenía unos cuarenta años y el pelo castaño recogido con un gran moño, llevaba una camisa larga rosa una falta larga marrón y llevaba un delantal mientras barría la entrada de los apartamentos. Era Mai Shizuoka la mujer del dueño de los apartamentos Futaba, Los apartamentos era un edificio de dos plantas unidas por un escalera que tenía una barandilla, afuera era un patio con una caseta el edificio estaba rodeado por un muro de piedra que paraba en la entrada al apartamento.

"Buenos días." Dijo Rai que salió corriendo y brinco sobre la barandilla y bajo sentado sobre ella.

"Rai no hagas eso es peligroso." Le chillo mientras bajaba.

"Lo siento no tengo tiempo, tengo que coger el autobús." Rai giro a la derecha y desapareció oculto por el muro.

"_Hay que ver este chico nos va a traer problemas._" pensó ella mientras suspiraba.

Rai siguió corriendo en realidad podía haber cogido tren pero eligió el autobús tuvo la brillantez de que si era nuevo podía ir mas tarde poniendo la excusa de que no conocía el camino, y así dormir mas.

**Tras coger el autobús**

-Bostezo- "Bueno aquí estoy."

Rai siguió caminando hasta llegar a su destino tras leer el cartel en nombre de Sakakino-School era un edificio al llegar en la puerta le estaba esperando el tutor de la clase el tutor de su clase Yamamoto.

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo el tena unos 45 años pero corto negro, ojos marrones llevaba una gabardina negra una camisa azul celeste junto con unos pantalones negros y uno zapatos del mismo color.

"Lo siento." dijo Rai se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y soltó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. "Ya sabe soy nuevo y no conozco bien la zona."

"Tú debes de ser Rai no es así."

"No soy un vendedor a domicilio que viene a venderle lo último en aspiradoras, la power cast 7000."Yamamoto solo le miro con mirada seria y gesto de desaprobación. "Si así es soy Rai Kazama, encantado profesor." dijo él mientras se inclinaba para saludarlo. Rai fiel a su nombre había mentido y no, aunque Rai era su nombre decidió usar el apellido de su madre por seguridad más que nada.

"Vaya que bien educado, sígueme." "_Lo que faltaba un graciosillo._" pensó el profesor.

Rai y el profesor caminaron hacia el interior, al entrar se quitaron los zapatos e hizo a Rai meterlos en una taquilla que se encontraba en la entrada, siguieron andando y subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la clase 1-3.

"Espera aquí voy a introducirte a la clase." Yamamoto entro mientras Rai espero fuera.

"Puedes pasar."

Al pasar Rai podía sentir las miradas de todos.

"Oye has visto su pelo." Comento un chico el fondo de la clase.

"Plateado que es un personaje de Anime, ¿seguro que es de nuestra edad?" Dijeron otros.

"Es mono no te parece." Comento una de las chicas.

"Pero me pone los pelos de punta, mira su cabello es raro." Comento la que estaba a su lado.

-Suspiro –"_otra vez con mi peinado. Gracias Doc. Menos mal que no me importa lo que piensen, si me importara me habría teñido el color del pelo antes de venir…mierda en verdad es una buena idea tendría que haberlo hecho_". Rai se acordó demasiado tarde de que un chico con pelo de plata es muy difícil que pase desapercibido. "_Bueno acabemos de una vez._"

"Hola soy Rai Kazama." Rai escribió su nombre en la pizarra y se viro al resto de la clase para presentarse.

"Podría hacer algún chiste o algo a si perderíamos mas clases." dijo una chica que estaba a su lado tenía ojos color violeta, el pelo marrón medio largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía un mecho de pelo sobresaliente, A su lado una chica bajita de pelo largo negro con un lazo rojo en el pelo y ojos marrones.

"Tiene pinta de ser un bicho raro." Dijo otra chica refiriéndose a su pelo plateado tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes su cabello estaba sujeto por dos coletas en forma de raba en los lados del pelo.

"Bien suficiente ahora aprovechando la llegada de Kazama vamos a aprovechar para cambiar los asiento, Kazama espera a que los demás cambien y entonces toma asiento." Dijo el profesor para devolver el orden a la clase.

"Si profesor." Rai dijo completamente desganado.

El profesor dibujo un cuadro en la pizarra y empezó a trazar líneas de tal manera que el interior del cuadrado se convirtió en una cuadriculas en la que apunto el numero de los alumnos y sus nuevos asientos.

Cuando todo acabo Rai tomo asiento el único que quedaba libre era la tercera fila a la derecha "Bueno al menos estoy al lado de la ventana." pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba por ella.

"Hola." Eso sorprendió a Rai no esperaba que una chica se le acercara era la misma a la que había oído comentar sobre que soltara un chiste, para perder clase.

"hmm…hola." se volvió para verla aunque solo lo hizo por educación.

"Eres nuevo no soy Saionji, Sekai Saionji." Ella le saludo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

"Pues qué bien." Rai le dijo completamente desinteresado mientras apartaba el rostro, esto para él era algo nuevo. Nunca nadie había intentado acercarse al, y como se había criado solo con su familia no sabía integrarse aunque eso le daba igual. Finalmente volvió a mirara por la ventana.

"Oye." Le dijo ella en tono molesto.

"¿Que quieres?" Le pregunto sin mirarla.

"¿Cómo? cuando alguien se presenta tienes que presentarte y decir encantado." Le replico como si fuera una madre a un niño pequeño.

"Pero si lo dije nada más entrar." Rai le replico completamente escéptico, Sin duda alguna no era bueno con la gente.

"Eres un maleducado, apuesto a que tu madre lloraría de tener un hijo tan maleducado. "Dijo ella sin saber de lo delicado que era el tema, eso hizo un clic en Rai.

"Tranquila, no te preocupes mi madre no puede llorar, pero yo te hago otra pregunta, la tuya sabe ¿quién es tu padre?" dijo el de manera fría y burlona.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto ella visiblemente molesta por el comentario.

"Lo primero que se te ha pasado por la cabeza." dijo fríamente.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" le chillo ella haciendo que todos miraran al lugar donde estaban, intento soltarle una bofetada, pero Rai se agacho antes de que le tocara entonces se levanto y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ella entonces le dio la espalda y se marcho.

"_Pues empezamos bien._" Pensó Rai antes de volver y sentarse en el asiento.

"Sekai." Su amiga la chica de pelo largo negro ahora que estaba de pie se podía apreciar que era de baja estatura se acerco a su amiga tras ver como terminaba la conversación.

"Estoy bien, Ignóralo solo es un idiota." Estaba triste por lo que le había dicho el chico nuevo. "Por cierto Setsuna ¿Dónde te ha tocado?" Le pregunto.

"Numero 4."

"Al lado de." Ella se fijo en el asiento.

"Setsuna por favor cámbiamelo." Le dijo ella casi como suplicando.

"Te ha tocado con Tanaka."

"No se meda bien hablar con chicos tan altos Eheheh." Dijo ella soltando una risa tonta que suele salir cuando uno no sabía que decir.

Setsuna la miraba con una cara que decía que era la excusa más absurda que había oído en su vida, aunque ella sabía la verdadera razón por la que quería el asiento que le había tocado.

"Está bien." Dijo ella tras un rato incomodo de silencio.

"Gracias." a continuación se fue hacia su nuevo asiento.

"_Que harias sin mí."_ ella pensó con una sonrisa.

Entonces dio una mirada al chico de pelo plateado que miraba hacia la ventana al verlo Setsuna frunció el ceño un no le había gustado como se había dirigido a Sekai y mucho menos como le había tratado, cuando ella solo quería intentar que su bienvenida no fuera tan fría.

**En ese mismo momento en la misma clase.**

Un chico que llevaba el uniforme escolar de pelo negro corto de forma que la parte delantera dejaba unos flequillos que le cubría la mayor parte de la frente y los lateares de la cara, y ojos marrones estaba mirando su celular cuando fue sorprendido por Sekai que le pregunto qué era lo que estaba mirando.

"Wah" El chico se sobresalto y escondió su teléfono de la chica que lo miro con sorpresa.

"Nada." dijo el nervioso escondiendo su teléfono. "¡No mires el teléfono de otros así nunca más¡" dijo el tras haberlo guardado en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Tras esto Sekai se sentó al lado del chico que no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿Que fue eso?" "¿Estabas pensando acerca de lo molesta que soy?" Le pregunto ella mirándolo con mirada interrogativa.

"No." Dijo él con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

"_Esa percepción es bastante molesta._" pensó él mientras miraba al frente preguntándose si ella tenía la capacidad de leer la mente.

"Me sentare a tu costado de ahora en adelante, ¿No es genial?" Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Así parece." Dijo el desinteresado.

"¿Tú eres Makoto Ito no es así?" Le pregunto.

"Eheheh… Sekai Saionji, mucho gusto." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa

"Sí...si." Dijo el poco interesado.

"Pareces aburrido." Le dijo ella tras ver lo poco graciosos que era.

"En realidad no." dijo el todavía sin mucha emoción."

"Hmm..." Ella dudaba de eso

"La clase está por comenzar." Makoto intento romper la tensión que se había generado.

"Si." respondió ella

"El profesor Hamaguchi es muy estricto, así que no me distraigas ¿vale?"

"Lo mismo te digo."

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Sekai le dijo a Makoto para saber una cosa que su curiosidad no podía matar.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto él.

"Te gusta Katsura ¿no? La chica de la clase 4."

"¿QUÉ?" Dijo el completamente sobresaltado ante lo dicho por Sekai. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar el profesor entro en la clase.

"Mira, El profesor ya está aquí." Dijo ella antes de que Makoto tuviera oportunidad de defenderse o buscar alguna excusa.

"M-Maldición…" Dijo el completamente sonrojado.

Durante la clase Sekai se la había arreglado para robarle el móvil a Makoto y le enseño la foto de Katsura algo que hizo que Makoto se le chillara de sorpresa que causo se ganara una llamada de atención del profesor.

**Hora del Almuerzo**

"Saionji." Dijo Makoto intentando habla con Sekai.

"…" Ella simplemente lo ignoraba

"No me ignores." Dijo el al ver como lo ignoraba

"¿No me dijiste que no hablara contigo?" Ella le pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

"¿Qué eres? ¡¿Una niña?! Es porque estábamos en clase." EL le dijo como justificación.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Ella finalmente se viro para hablar con él.

"…Acerca de lo que paso antes…" Makoto intento hablar del tema aunque estaba sonrojado pues aun se moría de vergüenza.

"¿Antes?" Ella le pregunto extrañada como si no supiera nada del el tema.

"…Mi móvil." Finalmente dijo aunque aparto la mirada mientras lo hacía.

"A sí….sí, te gusta…" Ella le dijo riéndose causando a Makoto sonrojarse aun mas."Pero quiero hacerlo" Sekai dijo en tono infantil solo para seguir riéndose de Makoto.

"Te matare si lo haces." Dijo el mirándola entono molesto para uqe supiera que no estaba bromeando.

Sekai lejos de echarse para atrás con una sonrisa arrogante "¿A si?, ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a alguien que conoce tu secreto?"

"Guh" Makoto retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe.

"¿A caso no hay otra forma de pedir las cosas?" Makototo siguió retrocediendo mientras Sekai hablaba.

"Por favor." Dijo Makoto en tono de suplica.

"¿Por favor qué?" Ella siguió hablando como si no supiera del tema.

"No le digas a nadie lo de mi celular." el dijo con tono derrotado sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer."

"…Hmm…¿qué pasaría si?"

"SAIONJI." Makoto chillo pues ya no sabía qué hacer para salir del lio donde se había metido.

"Ehehehe o vamos solo cálmate." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo torturando a Makoto.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" En verdad Makoto estaba al borde de no ser porque era joven posiblemente el mismo pensaría que le está dando un infarto.

"¡SEKAI!, ¡VAMOS A LA CAFETERIA A COMER!" Se oyó chillar a una chica a Sekai mientras se esperándola para ir a la cafetería.

"¡Vale, ya voy!...Te veo más tarde." Le dijo adiós con la mano y salió tras su amigas.

"¿Eh? ¡E-espera! ¡Hey!" Dijo pero ella ya se había ido.

**CAFETERIA**

"¿Por qué has tardando tanto?" Le pregunto su amiga después de que estas habían sentando en la cafetería en una mesa junto a la ventana.

"Por nada." Dijo Sekai tras sentarse a lado de Setsuna.

"Ahí va." Dijo Setsuna haciendo que todas miraran por la ventana.

"¿Quién? oh." Entonces vieron a lo que se referían por la ventana Rai caminaba hacia fuera del instituto se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata llevaba desabrochado lo botones de las mangas y los tres primeros de la camisa llevaba con la mano derecha la chaqueta y su mochila.

"Oye ¿qué hablaste con él?" Le pregunto una de sus amigas era alta y llevaba el pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos.

"Nada solo intente acercarme a él para que su primer día no fuera tan frió pero nunca pensé que sería tan…idiota." Sekai dijo y paso rápidamente a molesta al recordar lo mal que había sido su primer encuentro.

"Es raro." Dijo la chica del pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

"Eso ya lo dijiste Hikari." Respondió Setsuna mientras cogía arroz con sus palillos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"Pero lo es, a cuantos conoces tú que tengan el cabello plateado, si casi parece blanco, además ya hay un rumor sobre él."

"¿Rumor?" Pregunto Sekai extrañada es imposible que en un solo día hubiera ya un rumor sobre él y mucho menos en medio día.

"Si dicen que es un fantasma...de un estudiante, que murió arrollado por un tren, que ha venido para encontrar el amor con una chica a la que arrastrar con él a las profundidades del infierno."

"Oh que Romántico." dijo Sekai mientras juntaba ambas manos y las juntaba con la cara y cerraba los ojos.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Hikari solo suspiro ante la inocencia de Sekai.

"eheheh." Sekai entonces cerros su estuche para el almuerzo y se levanto y se fue corriendo "Oye a dónde vas." Le pregunto Hikari cuando salió corriendo.

"Tengo algo que hacer." Ella dijo mientras salía de la cafetería hiendo por la salida y girando a la izquierda.

"¿No creeréis que va tras él?" Pregunto Hikari un tanto extrañada, debido a como había reaccionado a su historia de terror.

"No si hubiera salido tras él hubiera cogido la salida por la derecha por fuera en cambio a cogido a la izquierda así que va hacia dentro del instituto. Además ya lo viste.." Dijo la chica alta de pelo corto.

"Se llevan fatal." Dijo Setsuna mientras bebía su jugo.

**Mientras Tanto**

Rai caminaba por las calles, mientras caminaba no dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado, las clases era aburridas, pero lo que le tenía la cabeza comida era que paso en clase.

**Flashback**

"Eres un maleducado, apuesto a que tu madre lloraría de tener un hijo tan maleducado."

**Fin de Flashback**

"_Tu madre lloraría._" mientras pensaba en esas palabras algo pasaba en el ojo derecho de Rai su ojo azul se cambio a rojo sangre y sus retinas y vasos sanguíneos retinianos se volvieron rojos y se hicieron visibles y su ojo comenzó a sangrar de tal manera que parecía que lloraba solo que en vez de lagrimas era sangre.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un callejón entonces soltó la mochila la chaqueta se quito la camisa y comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños repetidamente.

**Flashback**

"Si no tienes poder ni fuerza, no tienes derecho a nada no puedes hacer nada." Le metió una pata recta que lo tiro al suelo fue a donde cayó y le puso el pie sobre el pecho y empezó a presionar. "Llorando ahí piensas que voy a para solo por esas lagrimas."

**Fin de Flasback**

"_De nada sirve llorar nadie te va dar nada, no puedes confiar en nadie." _Siguió golpeando la pared una y otra vez lo cierto es que incluso la había agrietado mientras su nudillos estaba ensangrentados entonces mientras lanzaba el último golpe paro el puño. Entonces se miro las manos tenia los nudillos ensangrentados. Tendría que volver ya va empezar las clases a ver como explico esto dijo él mientras se miraba sus nudillos, se saco una servilleta y se limpio el ojo y la sangre.

Rai sonrió mientras volvía "_Porque me siento así Rai Kazama no existe, es una mentira._ _Lo único que he sido toda mi vida_."

Mientras caminaba vio una tienda de música que vendía un CD que llamo su atención El nombre del grupo era **SKILLET** entro ojeo el CD y empezó a leer los títulos de las canciones.

Uno le llamo la atención en Particular **Monster**.

"Perdone ¿cuánto cuesta?" Le pregunto al dependiente que estaba por allí.

**Instituto Sakakino al terminar las clases.**

"¿Sekai?" Setsuna la llamo cuando la, Sekai se viro sorprendida a la voz que la llamaba había abierto la taquilla para guardar el calzado estaba a punto de coger sus zapatillas para irse a su casa.

"Setsuna, ¿Me estabas esperando?" Le pregunto a ella.

Ella asintió para afirmarlo, "¿Cómo ha ido la charla con Ito?" le pregunto mientras se acercaba Sekai se sentó y empezó a ponerse sus zapatillas "Es un tipo interesante así que quería convertirme en su amiga." Sekai tras meter los pies se levanto y empezó a golear el suelo de con la punta para encajaros.

"¿A dónde vamos hoy?" Pregunto ella.

"A un sitio cerca de la peluquería tienen unas nuevas bolas guisadas."

"Bien vamos."

Setsuna se le quedo mirando estaba preocupada por la conversación que había tenido con Rai también se preguntaba que habría estado hablando con Ito. Mientras salían un chico con el cabello de Plata y ojos azules salía también, se miro los nudillos completamente curados como si no tuviera un solo arañazo en ellos se puso los cascos y empezó a escuchar su nuevo CD.

Mientras iban a la estación la chicas se dieron cuenta de su presencia se preguntaba si les estaba siguiendo, siguieron caminando y Rai seguía ajeno mientras escuchaba la música, finalmente llegaron a la estación.

"¿Nos está siguiendo?" Pregunto Sekai preocupada.

"No creo nos está ignorando completamente, probablemente haya venido a coger el tren e irse a su casa."

Finalmente el tren llego y los tres se subieron por puertas distintas al entrar Setsuna y Sekai se quedaron de pie, Rai se sentó.

Finalmente Rai las miro en especial a la chica que le había molestado tanto hoy, entonces recordó lo que hizo hoy, cuando era víctima de su propia rabia e ira. Finalmente lanzo una última mirada a la chica para después apartarla de manera que sus ojos no oscurecieran y no fueran visibles. Supongo que yo "**I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER" **empezó a oír tras subir el volumen de sus auriculares."_No me…importa_."

* * *

**Rai:** (Personaje que pertenece a la franquicia Code Geass) pese aque yo mismo reconozco que Rai está muy inspirado en el Rai de Code Geass:Lost Colors tanto en el color pelo como en los ojosy lo que dice la wikia además soy malo en las descripciones y por si alguien se pregunta cómo es su peinado lo tiene igual que Izayoi Sakamaki Personaje creado por taro Tatsunko y Yu Amano y dibujado en el manga Rio Nanamomo.

**Skillet: **Es una banda de rock cristiana existente en la vida real tampoco soy dueño ni de su nombre canciones. **Monster **es el título de una de sus canciones cuya letra y composición pertenecen al mismo grupo.

También quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a los que leen esta historia, no sé cuantos sois ni si lo lee alguien pero gracias.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Reputación

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**Nombre,Significados y Reputación**

* * *

Mañana Siguiente

**ESTACIÓN**

"_Se me está acabando el dinero"_ pensó Rai mientras caminaba hacia la estación de tren llevaba sus auriculares y seguía escuchando el CD que se compro ayer "_No tenía que haberte comprado ayer.", _camino y llego a la entrada de la estación bajo los escalones al llegar vio al frente a Kiyora y Sekai Saionji, Rai se había aprendido el apellido debido a que ayer el profesor le había preguntado ayer en clase, se dirigió a los asientos que estaban al fondo de la estación y se sentó allí a esperar el tren.

"Él otra vez, No me puedo creer que vivamos por la misma zona." Dijo Sekai sorprendida lo miro no se podía creer que él chico nuevo viviera en la misma zona que ella y Setsuna.

"¿Setsuna?" Sekai estaba extrañada al ver a Setsuna avanzar hacia Rai, ella se le acerco y se puso enfrente suyo le miro fijamente, Rai no se inmuto y siguió a lo suyo, en vista de que no obtenía respuesta ella le toco el brazo para que le hiciera caso, Rai se quito los cascos y la miro a los ojos.

"¿Quieres algo?"

"Setsuna Kiyora" Dijo ella con su tono inexpresivo como siempre, Rai solo siguió a lo suyo pensaba volver a ponerse los cascos pero ella seguía mirándolo, "Rai Kazama" ella lo llamo de nuevo "Por favor, discúlpate con Sekai."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto él totalmente sorprendido.

"Lo que le dijiste no estuvo bien." Ella le dijo con su rostro si emoción aparente.

"Bueno…Admito que quizás no estuviera bien lo que le dije, pero ella no tenia porque acercárseme y menos cuando yo no se lo pedí. " Rai mantuvo su actitud de lobo solitario, a pesar de que el verdadero motivo era otro.

"Solo quería que tu bienvenida no fuera tan fría." Dijo ella el principal motivo por el que se había acercado a él.

"Yo no se le pedí, yo no necesito la compasión de nadie, no necesito a nadie."Rai le dijo mientras se ponía los cascos y subió el volumen y ignorando completamente a Setsuna, ella tras un rato viendo como la ignoraba completamente decidió volver donde estaba Sekai.

"¿Setsuna?" Le pregunto Sekai tras ver como volvía a donde estaba ella se puso a su lado y esperaron el tren.

"Tenias razón no es más que un idiota." Dijo Setsuna, aunque se sentía un poco extraña pues Rai se parecía mucho a ella, no queriendo depender de nadie, siempre hacerlo todo por uno mismo si contar con los demás.

"Tú ¿Qué piensas de él?" le pregunto a Sekai sorprendiéndola no esperaba que Setsuna mostrara interés en Rai ni le importara lo que pensara de él.

"Te lo dije me parece un idiota." Sekai estaba pensando en cómo describir a Rai "_Es solitario no se lleva bien con la gente ni la gente se arrima a él, no parece inspirar confianza y ni tampoco parece confiar en nadie en eso se parece a Setsuna, y parece tan distinto de él. Pero cuando estoy cerca de él noto una gran tristeza viniendo de él cuando mire esos ojos azules por primera vez solo pude ver dolor, quizás se hace el chico malo porque no tiene a nadie._" "Además es tan distinto de él no te parece."

Entonces el tren finalmente llego a la estación. Rai al verlo se levanto y se subió en él para empezar otro día aburrido de clase.

**Instituto Sakakino–Por la mañana una clase antes del Almuerzo**

Rai se aburría como una ostra en las clases a veces incluso pensaba en escaparse pero dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. "_Es cierto aun tengo que encontrar trabajo, a continuación cerro su puño una y otra vez y en verdad tendría que entrenar un poco, me noto entumecido."_

**-Suena el timbre-**

-Bostezo- Rai bostezo mientras todos se juntaban con sus amigos y iban a alguna parte finalmente se viro a su compañero de asiento y le pregunto "perdona esto…"

"Soy Takeda Shimizu." El compañero de Rai le dijo aunque solo llevaban un día juntos ni siquiera se habían molestado en hablarse así que era el primer intercambio de palabras entre ambos.

"Vale, esto ¿dónde van todos? " Pregunto el extrañado al ver a todos salir de clase.

"Toca educación física tenemos que ir al gimnasio y prepararnos para la clase." Dijo él mientras iba con el resto.

"Oh gracias." Dijo Rai mientras era el ultimo de salir de la clase.

Rai siguió caminando junto a sus compañeros de clase noto que más gente estaba caminando detrás suyo y se dirigían al mismo lugar que ellos el gimnasio.

"Haber id a cambiarlos, a ver Rai Kazama conmigo." Dijo el profesor de educación física Sakaki Shio. Era un hombre alto musculoso pelo corto color negro y ojos marrones, llevaba bigote y llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, como accesorio tenía un silbato que colgaba de su cuello, en su muñeca tenía un reloj digital y un chándal rojo con zapatillas blancas.

"Tú eres el nuevo verdad." Dijo el aunque más que una pegunta parecía un afirmación forzada.

"Si soy Rai Kazama encantad…"

"!SILENCIO¡…te voy a contar una historia había una vez un niño con un físico débil pero en vez de aceptar su debilidad se hizo una promesa, nunca permitiría que ningún niño estuviera fofo en su presencia y se hizo profesor, para impedir que pasaran por lo mismo que él. "Dijo el casi mientras lloraba.

"Pero entonces estaba fofo o era débil."

"No interrumpas por donde iba…Bueno no importa este es tu uniforme ahora ve a cambiarte y prepárate no permitiré que ningún alumno mío se vuelva un amburguesado débil."

"Creo que se dice aburguesado."

"¡SILENCIO¡, cuando te dirijas a mi será sí señor, en clase no tolero las preguntas cada pregunta se traducirá como 10 vueltas a la cancha y tu por interrumpirme 10 vueltas al gimnasio. Bien alguna pregunta."

"¿Donde está el vestuario?"

"20 vueltas a la pista cuando termines la clase." Le ordeno tras acabar la pregunta

"Pero."

"Ese pero me suena a un pero interrogativo que sugiere confusión y duda si o no."

"¿Eh? No."

"¡NO QUE!"Le chillo a Rai a la cara.

"No señor."

"Bien toma tu uniforme de educación física ¡AHORA VE Y CÁMBIATE! La clase va a empezar y ya llegas tarde." Comenzó a chillar ante un atónito Rai nunca había conocido a nadie tan energético en su vida.

Rai camino al vestuario la mayoría ya se habían cambiado Rai se empezó cambiar entonces vio su cuerpo en el espejo, estaba en el pico de la forma de un chico de 16 años tenía músculos en definidos en los brazos y las piernas aunque no tenía la tableta de chocolate en el abdomen tenia lo bastante como para que se denotaran pero no demasiado las líneas de la misma consecuencia de los años de entrenamiento de sus padre, miro a su brazo izquierdo en concreto a una cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo eran como tres rayos que le llegaban hasta la el codo también tenía otra cicatriz tenía una en el pecho que le recorría todo el pectoral izquierdo horizontalmente y un tatuaje en el brazo derecho pero que estaba en la zona del brazo entonces se puso la camisa y los pantalones y salió hacia el gimnasio.

**Al mismo tiempo**

"Hola." Sekai se acerco a una chica que llevaba el uniforme de educación física igual que ella. Pelo largo morado y ojos marrones.

"..Hola." Dijo ella sorprendida de que alguien se le acercara

Ella simplemente le mostró una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. "Saionji Sekai encantada."

"Katsura Kotonoha" Dijo ella tímidamente.

"Seamos amigas." Le dijo ella.

"¿Eh?" Ella estaba sorprendida a al mismo tiempo no se lo podía de creer nunca había tenido amigas por lo que alguien quisiera serlo la hizo sentir feliz.

"Nada de eh. Yo quiero oír un sí, de acuerdo."

"Si." dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

**En El Gimnasio**

Rai allí vio a todos los estudiantes de su clase y otras caras que no había visto y otros rostros que había visto de vista mientras entraba al instituto, Algunos se quedaron mirando las cicatrices de antebrazo de Rai.

"Entonces el profesor estaba en medio con una bola roja propia de la que se usan para jugar a balón prisionera bien hoy toca balón prisionero dividiré la clases en cuatro equipo jugaran contra ellos lo mismo va para C y D.

"Bien Equipo A de la clase 1-3 contra Equipo B clase 1-4"

"Veamos mmmm bien Ito,Kazama,Tanaka,Sawanaga equipo A y Equipo B: Kasannoin,Ashikaga,Harashime y Nobunaga.

Rai se acerco a Tanaka era fácil de reconocer era el más alto del lugar, tan alto que Rai tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder verle, entonces llegaron Ito y Sawanaga.

"Hola parece que vamos a formar equipo." dijo Makoto en tono educado.

"Esto no es justo" Dijo Sawanaga llorando "¿por qué no podemos dar clase con las chicas?, ¿por qué?" Causando a los tres mirarlo con miradas que le preguntaban que si era idiota.

"Como parece que vamos a formar equipo hagámoslo lo mejor posible." Makoto dijo en su tono amable. Las reacciones fueron distintas mientras Tanaka hizo el signo de victoria con los dedos. Rai se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos dentro de pantalón emulando unos bolsillos.

"Bueno, aunque ninguno de nosotros haya aun alcanzado la madurez, debemos dar lo mejor en esta etapa de nuestra juventud."Dijo Sawanaga enérgicamente mientras levantaba el pulgar y mostraba una deslumbrante sonrisa que incluso brillo durante un instante.

Rai y Makoto se quedaron en blanco con gotas de sudor detrás de sus cabezas. Makoto finalmente hablo.

"Es siempre así solo ignorarlo." Entonces miro a Rai

**FLASHBACK**

"Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo tuviste una discusión con el chico nuevo ¿no?" Pregunto Makoto a Sekai.

"Ehh…si" contesto ella

"Algo preocupante." Pregunto él con curiosidad.

"No, no a decir verdad puede que yo tuviera la culpa." Dijo ella mientras agitaba las manos un y otra vez enfrente de él como si tratara de excusarse.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto el todavía con curiosidad sobre el tema.

"Nada…Volviendo al tema de Katsura" Sekai cambio de tema, dirigiéndose al tema principal porque estaban en la azotea.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"Preparados" Dijo el profesor mientras estaba en el centro había dividido las clases como había dicho y estaba por fuera del campo en un lugar donde podía ver a los 4 equipo.

Makoto, Sawanaga, Rai y Tanaka estaban pegados al muro preparados para correr al centro de la pista donde descansaban los balones que iban a usarse en el juego.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se juega a esto?" Pregunto Rai al no tener ni ideas de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿¡QUE!?" Dijeron Makoto y Sawanaga al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.

"¿Quieres decir? que nunca has jugado a esto." Dijo Sawanaga aun sorprendido.

"Ni en la guardería." Makoto también estaba sorprendido dado que era uno de los juegos más jugados por los niños. Entonces sonó un silbato, el equipo contrario había cogido todos los balones salvo uno que había conseguido Tanaka, claro que al ser el más alto y corpulento fue el primero al que lanzaron todos los balones.

"Tanaka eliminado." Dijo el profesor a Tanaka que salió de la pista.

"Entonces tengo que coger el balón y lanzadlo a los demás sin que me den" Dijo Rai mientras esquivo un balón que le venía dirigido a él.

"¡SI! Grito Sawanaga, mierda Makoto solo podemos contar con nosotros para ganar." Dijo Sawanaga mientra atrapaba una pelota y la lanzaba.

"Bueno no importa solo es un juego." Makoto intento quitarle importancia al asunto. Mientras agarraba una pelota que había esquivado y lanzo al otro equipo que fue esquivada por el otro seguía esquivando los balones que le lanzaban al parecer el equipo contrario estaba centrado en el mas que en los otros.

"Que dices, es que no lo ves si ganamos todos se darán cuenta de los grandes atletas que somos, y las chicas se morirán por estar con nosotros y entonces finalmente alcanzaremos la cima de la madurez."

"Así que solo quieres ganar por eso." Pregunto Makoto aunque a decir verdad no le sorprendía nada.

"No te preocupes tengo reflejo de guepardo, vista de lince, y el coraje del Le…" Sawanaga no pudo terminar esas frase mientras hablaba Rai había llegado delante suyo y se tiro al suelo para esquivar una pelota que impacto en la entrepierna de Sawanaga "on." Dijo. Mientras se agarraba sus partes cayó al suelo dolorido.

"Sawanaga eliminado." Dijo el profesor sin compadecerse del chico.

Rai se levanto rápidamente cogió la pelota y se la tiro a un chico con gafas de deporte pelo corto y ojos marrones que cayó al suelo debido al impacto del balón en la cara.

"Ashikaga eliminado, Kazama eliminado." dijo el entrenador mientras tocaba el silbato para llamar la atención.

"¿Qué? Pero si no me ha dado ningún balón." Rai protesto.

"Pisar la línea equivale a eliminación." replico entrenador "Y por preguntar 10 vueltas a la pista cuando termines." Le dijo el entrenador mientras salía de la pista.

"_Y ya van 30._" pensó Rai mientras iba a la zona de eliminación.

"Eso quiere decir ¿que solo quedo yo?" Makoto se preocupo, entonces lo último que vio fueron tres balones directos a su cara.

"Ito eliminado" El entrenador toco el silbato señalando el final del partido.

A continuación se dirigió a donde estaba el equipo A Tanaka estaba de pie, Rai estaba pegado contra la pared, Sawanaga estaba acostado en el suelo, todavía tocándose la zona dolorida y Makoto estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

"Ito, Kazama,Tanaka,Sawanaga diez vueltas a la pista por perder, equipo B podéis ir a la ducha."

"Eh entrenador." Llamo un estudiante tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con un flequillo que le caía por el lado derecho de la cara "Puedo llevar a Ashikaga a la enfermería se ha llevado un buen golpe." Dijo mientras miraba molesto a Rai.

"Puedes, Kasannoin." A continuación se marcho a ver el otro partido, Kasannoin se llevo a Ashikaga a la enfermería y el Equipo A dio las 10 vueltas a la pista.

**Hora del Almuerzo**

A continuación se fueron al vestuario.

"Kazama quieto ahí."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Que me debes 30 vueltas"

"…." Rai se mordió el labio y corrió las treinta vueltas.

**Hora del Almuerzo**

"Estoy reventado." Dijo Makoto mientras caminaba por el pasillo

"Aquí estas." Dijo una voz familiar para él.

"¿Saionji?" Makoto se sorprendió de verla

"Vamos." ella lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia la azotea.

**Azotea**

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No es emocionante, tener un lugar secreto para nosotros solo."

"¿Eso es todo?, Bien, estoy cansado y no me estoy divirtiendo nada ahora mismo, que lo sepas." Dijo visiblemente molesto y cansado por la clase de educación física. "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Qué era…? "Dijo ella mientras se llevaba el dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

"¡Eres tú quien me ha llamado!" Le dijo gritando

"Ya me acurdo" Le dijo con una sonrisa." Eres tan impaciente, será mejor que haga mi anuncio."

"Tachaaan." A continuación le mostro una foto de ella junto a Katsura que se habían hecho con su móvil. Acabo de hacerme amiga de Katsura-san." Makoto se quedo visiblemente sorprendido, e incluso trato de coger el teléfono de Sekai, ella simplemente lo esquivo.

"Tenemos clase de gimnasia junto a la clase 4 ¿verdad?, Fu ahí cuando…" Ella retraso la última palabra para darle más suspense.

"Fu ahí cuando…¿Qué?" Makoto le siguió el juego.

"Muy interesante ¿verdad?" Dijo ella mientras balanceaba el móvil de un lado para otro, mientras Makoto lo seguía con la mirada.

"No" Dijo él para que se lo contara de una vez.

"Katsura-san tiene un cuerpo muy débil, Así que estaba sentada. También me he sentado fingiendo estar enferma y hemos descansado juntos." Empezó explicar cómo había obtenido la foto.

"¿No es malo fingir estar enfermo?" Makoto señalo lo obvio.

"Lo hice por ti. Como cuando cogí tu teléfono móvil, y entonces hablamos un montón y me sentí como si de verdad empezara a entenderla."

"¿De verdad?" Makoto estaba muy interesado en el tema.

"Como es tan mona, parece que no encaja en su clase."

"¿De verdad?" Dijo Makoto sorprendido

"Y así no podía hacer amigos y por eso estaba sola." Sekai comenzó a explicarle a Makoto "Conseguí su e-mail y su móvil. ¿Impresionante?"

"Impresionante." Makoto resalto lo obvio la habilidad extra social de Sekai era increíble era capaz de hacerse amiga de cualquiera bueno o de casi cualquiera.

"Planeo llamarla esta noche. Te contare más tarde vale." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si...pero"

"No te preocupes como lo hablamos ayer déjamelo a mí." Dijo ella arrogantemente con otra sonrisa y señalándose a sí misma.

"Todavía no he aceptado."

"Si no lo haces puede que me valla de la lengua…"

"Espera Saionji." Dijo visiblemente asustado

"Sekai está bien." Dijo ella alegremente. Sorprendiendo a Makoto.

"Saionji Sekai. Sekai como "mundo", Sekai. Es un gran nombre ¿no? Me gusta."

"Te queda demasiado grande." Dijo el sarcásticamente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo ella sorprendida.

"Pero mola." Makoto fue sincero con lo que le parecia su nombre

"¿A que si?"

"Soy bastante patético…" Dijo compadeciéndose de si mismo.

"Eso no es verdad."

"Bueno vamos a llevarnos bien Makoto."

"¿Estás usando el mío también?" Dijo Makoto molesto.

"Está bien" A continuación agarro la mano de Makoto y este le sonrió. Entonces Sekai recordó algo, que había pasado hoy recientemente "_pues supongo que como todos prefiero la verdad antes que la mentira ¿no?"_

**DESPUES DE CLASE**

"Bueno tengo que darle las gracias al entrenador me desentumecido las piernas completamente, pero los brazos son otra cosa." siguió caminando para la estación de camino enfrente de una hamburguesería estaban unos recreativos. Vio el titulo de la maquina Street Kombat. Fue metió una moneda y se puso a juego era entretenido fue pasando nivel tras nivel. Hasta que una mano se poso en el hombro de Rai.

"Esa es mi maquina." Dijo un matón tenía el pelo corto negro igual que sus ojos llevaba una camisa corta abierta que dejaba ver su torso. Detrás suyo había dos compañeros suyos uno llevaba una sudadera azul que le cubría la cabeza un chándal marrón y unas zapatillas blancas y otro llevaba un gorro blanco pero castaño claro ojos marrones, una camisa negra larga con mangas roja guantes que no cubrían los dedos y un chándal negro con zapatillas rojas y blancas tenían la edad de Rai.

"Si. No ve tu nombre, en ella" Dijo Rai sin inmutarse.

"Vaya así que un pollito que se cree un gallito."

Entonces los cuatro se fueron por detrás del callejón. Al mismo tiempo Hikari Kuroda que pasaba por allí lo vio y se asomo a ver qué pasaba.

"Bien si nos das todo tu dinero, y nos suplicas igual te dejamos marchar." Dijo a Rai el líder con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Rai a continuación se quito la chaqueta la corbata se desabrocho la camisa y los botones de las mangas, tiro su mochila y entonces empezó a golpear el aire con las manos abiertas varias veces y finalmente dejo el brazo derecho en el aire y hizo el gesto de ven aquí.

"Ok, yo me ocupo." Dijo el pandillero de la camisa abierta que se lanzo contra Rai.

Iba a pegarle un puñetazo, Rai levanto su mano abierta contra la muñeca del puño del matón, desviando el puñetazo quedando la guardia descubierta a continuación le soltó una pata a la altura de las cotillas con su pierna izquierda, después girando sobre sí mismo para con su pierna derecha soltar una patada en la pierna derecha del pandillero, que lo hizo caer de espaldas entonces mirándolo en el suelo Rai le pego otra patada que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Tú" Dijo el pandillero con la sudadera mientras se abalanzaba sobre él pero Rai uso la pared para saltar por encima y aterrizar en el suelo. Continuación mientras se viraba Rai lanzo un directo a su izquierda y empezó a golpear izquierda y derecha contra el rostro entonces salto una vez más con su pierna derecha contra la pared y se impulso para soltar una patada en el aire que impacto en la cara del que lo mando a volar y aterrizo noqueado en el piso había tumbado al segundo.

Entonces se viro al último estaba con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba las manos de su bolsillo

"Eres bueno ¿cómo te llamas?" pregunto mientras se ponía en posición de boxeo con la guardia en alto.

"Copernico Stephen Schumacher Nico Bills Mey Towa Jackson III" dijo Rai mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno…Kazuo Shirahama." Dijo él mientras avanzaba al taque soltó un gancho derecho hacia el rostro de Rai, el se aparto pero rápidamente Kazuo se agacho su subió rápidamente para soltar un puñetazo que golpeo el rostro derecho de Rai. Tras recibir el puñetazo Rai estaba perplejo "Vaya eres realmente bueno supongo que contigo puedo poner un poco serio." Entonces Rai se puso en guardia y ataco a Kazuo, lanzo dos puñetazo que Kazuo bloqueo poniéndose en guardia cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos entonces Rai cuando iba a contraatacar Rai levanto su pierna y intento pegarle con el talón de su pie en su cabeza él se encogió su cuerpo hacia el lado derecho y lanzo un directo al rostro de Rai nada más bajar su pierna Rai soltó un puñetazo que choco con el de Kazuo, ninguno se movió un centímetro y sus puños chocaron y se pararon en seco.

"No está mal." Dijo Rai con una sonrisa "Pero esto se ha acabado".

"¿Qué?" pensando que le estaba subestimando. Entonces Kazuo se acerco y asesto una serie de puñetazos rápidos Rai bloqueaba y esquivaba entonces le soltó tu patada baja a la pierna izquierda eso casi le hizo perder el equilibrio, se quedo con su pierna entumecida, trato del soltarle un puñetazo en las costillas con su brazo derecho, Rai uso su mano para envolver su brazo. Entonces Rai intento golpearle con la mano libre que le quedaba abierta en el cuello pero él lo bloqueo antes de que llegara con su otro brazo, Rai sonreía mientras le pasaba la mano sin tocarle y rápidamente agarraba su codo y reteniendo su mano entonces utilizo su rodilla para golpear las costillas de su oponente.

"AHHRG" Kazuo chillo mientras tenía su pierna izquierda entumecida y se llevo las manos a las costillas del lado derecho.

"¿No vas a abandonar?" Rai Le pregunto, sabía que era distinto a los otros dos.

"He." Una sonrisa dio a Rai la respuesta que quería.

Rai ataco y golpeo con un puñetazo de frente entonces cuando bloqueo Rai soltó una patada a su pierna izquierda que quedo en el aire donde Rai le soltó otra patada con su pierna derecha dejando a Kazuo inclinado momento que aprovecho Rai para agarra su cabeza con dos manos y soltarle un rodillazo en toda la cara. Kazuo cayó de espaldas inconsciente.

"Ayyy." Rai estiro los brazos hacia arriba "Pesaba que serias un gran oponente me equivoque." Entonces el miro donde estaba inconsciente y vio que le estaba haciendo el corte de mangas mientras estaba inconsciente él se rió y dijo "oh no."

"Rai cogió sus cosas y salió del callejón y se marcho rumbo a su casa. Hikari que lo había visto todo enseguida comenzó a mandar un mensaje a su móvil a su amiga Nanami.

**Mensaje de Texto**

El chico nuevo es peligroso se ha metido en una pelea callejera y ha metido una paliza a tres personas ten cuidado."

**Fin del mensaje de Texto**

Ese mensaje se fue moviendo y distorsionando poco a poco.

* * *

El Tatuaje de Rai es el mismo que el de Jin Kazama personaje perteneciente a la franquicia de juegos Tekken


	4. Entrevista

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**Entrevista**

* * *

**Casi anocheciendo.**

"Bueno lleva estas botellas a esta dirección."

"Sí señor." Dijo Rai a su nuevo jefe estaba cargando una caja de botellas sobre otra en una bicicleta color azul oscuro. Hace unas horas estaba luchando a brazo partido con unos pandilleros había ido a su casa se puso su camisa rosada sus pantalones negros y sus zapatillas negras y roja. Ahora estaba cargando botellas, Había encontrado trabajo de repartidor de botellas para los locales de la zona, no pagaban mucho pero le alcanzaría para comer, también había conseguido trabajo de repartidor de periódicos por la mañana la idea de madrugar no le gustaba pero al menos así se mantendría en forma mientras corría por las mañanas, y tenía echado el ojo a un local en el que trabajar de mozo o camarero que necesitaba personal.

Rai tiro de la bicicleta mas la carga hasta su destino y las dejo en el puesto de comida que la había pedido.

"Gracias chico, ¿puedes ocuparte también de las vacías?" Pregunto el dueño mientras se asomaba a la trastienda por la ventana.

"Claro." dijo mientras descargaba las llenas y cogía las vacías. Y las cargaba arriba de la caja que estaba llena. A continuación metió la caja dentro de la trastienda y se marcho a su siguiente destino.

Tras pedalear llego a su destino un restaurante que se llamaba "Radish." Dijo Rai mientras se bajaba y caminaba con la bici hacia la tras tienda, toco a la puerta "!Perdone le traigo el pedido¡". A continuación Rai se sonrojo la puerta se abrió mostrando a la gerente era una mujer adulta de 30 años con pelo largo marrón con melena que tenia recogida con un moño que le llegaba hasta el pecho ojos violetas el motivo por el que estaba sonrojado era por cómo estaba vestida llevaba nada más que un sujetador que era azul con bordes blancos y blanco en la zona del pecho dos mangas azules con bordados en el inicio y final de la misma tenía una cinta amarrilla, una minifalda blanca con bordes azules, y unos zapatos azules con suela de tacón que no cubría la parte de arriba de los pies lo que hacía que se vieran sus dedos .

"Oh los refrescos que encargue." Dijo ella tras abrir la puerta. "Te importaría llevarlos a dentro."

"No, no es molestia." Rai bajo la caja vacía que había recogido de la anterior y cargo con la que estaba debajo hacia adentro. A continuación siguió hacia adentro. Y las saco una por una y las metió en el congelador.

"Con su permiso." Dijo Rai mientras se disponía a salir.

"No lo tienes."

"Perdone." Dijo Rai completamente extrañado.

"Vamos es mi descanso y no todo los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a un chico tan guapo y servicial como tú."

"¿Guapo yo?" Dijo Rai completamente extrañado."_Oh my god, ¿dónde me he metido?_"

"Si no lo haces llamare a tu jefe, diré que has sido grosero conmigo, y le diré que todo fue por tu culpa que eres un maleducado."

"_Otra vez esa palabra._" Pensó Rai mientras recordaba su charla del primer día, "_Un momento si te fijas bien….no, no puede ser._"

"Entendido." Rai se sentó sin rechistar.

"Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Rai …."Por un momento Rai iba a decir su verdadero apellido olvidándose por completo de que ahora era distinto.

"Kazama, Rai Kazama."

"Seguro hace un momento ibas a decir otro apellido."

"Es que me pone…nervioso hablar con chicas, sobre todo si son tan guapas." Rai dijo la primera cosa que se le paso por la cabeza con tal de olvidar el asunto.

"Ohhh pero que encanto." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿A qué te dedicas?" Le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"A reparto y estudiante." Dijo él mientras buscaba la forma de salir de esa situación lo más rápido posible e irse.

"Estudiante, ¿cuántos años tienes?" Dijo ella mientras escribía en lo que parecía un pedazo de papel.

"16 años."

"¿A qué Instituto vas?"

"Al de Sakakino." Respondió el completamente desganado.

"De verdad mi hija estudia allí, también tal vez la conoces." Dijo ella mientras juntabas las manos y ponía una sonrisa.

"A lo mejor de vistas." Dijo Rai, empezaba a darse cuenta donde había visto antes a una chica con pelo marrón y ojos violetas.

"¿Es tu color de pelo natural?" Pregunto ella con curiosidad, ya que nunca había visto a un chico tan joven con el pelo de plata.

"Si, antes era negro pero…es una larga historia." Dijo el queriendo eludir el tema, de cómo obtuvo su cabello plateado.

"Bien, contratado, firma aquí" Dijo ella mientras le extendía una hoja de papel en la que ponía su nombre edad y sexo.

"¿Qué?" Si Rai antes no entendía nada ahora menos.

"Has superado la entrevista de la gerente del local, puedes incorporarte a partir de mañana."

"Peroooo." Rai no quería trabajar allí y menos con esa señora de gerente.

"Nada de peros, se puede decir que me he encaprichado de ti, tranquilo ya me aburriré de ti." Dijo ella con una sonrisa entono de broma.

"¿Qué tendría que hacer?" Pregunto él lo cierto es que algo de dinero extra lo le venía nada mal.

"Pues de mozo, de camarero, de limpiador, de mesero. De todo lo que se me ocurra en cuanto firmes este papel serás mío." Dijo ella en tono malicioso mientras mostraba una sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos se tornaron rojos brillantes.

"¿_Por qué parece que este vendiendo mi alma?, y eso de mesero_" Rai se imagino llevando el mismo traje que ella, "Pero señora yo" Rai busco las palabras para rechazar el trabajo pero de repente se paró en seco y cogió un cuchillo de cocina que había para fregar se acerco poco a poco a Rai con mirada peligrosa y le dijo "Chico, vuelve a llamarme Señora y sabrás lo que es una cesárea."

"_Esta mujer es…peligrosa._" Rai pensó para sí mismo hacía tiempo que no sentía miedo.

"Bien ahora firma." Dijo ella volviendo a poner una sonrisa amable como si nada hubiera pasado Rai creyó que la mujer era bipolar, era la única explicación posible que encontraba o que estaba loca.

"Por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto es un error." Rai siguió mirando el papel delante suyo mientras tenía un bolígrafo en la mano derecha. Sentía los ojos de la mujer clavándose en él.

"¿Puedo poner una condición?" Pregunto educadamente.

"¿Cual?" Pregunto ella extrañada.

"Quiero cobrar en B." Dijo Rai completamente enserio, para que supiera que no hablara de broma.

"¿Solo eso?" Pregunto ella de nuevo con mirada interrogativa."Pues bien. Bienvenido a Radish." Le dijo con una sonrisa, finalmente Rai firmo el contrato.

"Esto, ¿puedo irme ya?" Pregunto él mientras se lo entregaba, y se levantaba,

"Si te espero mañana." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Ok." Rai se despidió agitando dos dedos y salió de la trastienda, se dirigía a devolver las botellas vacías y la bici e irse a su casa a dormir iba a ser un día largo mañana.

**En Algún lugar de Sakakino**

"Los tres pandilleros entraron en el almacén estaba oscuro había un saco de boxeo, un sofá una cortina, había una figura oscura en las sombra vestida de negro.

"Que os ha pasado Kuzuo."

"No encontramos con un tipo, y nos dio una paliza." dijo el apretando el puño al recordar el rostro de Rai.

La figura que estaba acostada en sofá, abrió una tableta de chocolate y le pego un bocado, se pudo ver sus manos llevaba guantes negro y varios anillos además en el índice llevaba con un protector de metal con una cruz y una cruz metal en el pecho. "Interesante, ¿Es fuerte?"

"Déjemelo a mí me pillo por sorpresa pero la próxima vez me ocupare de él." Dijo Kazuo con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

"Confió en ti, pero no me falles Kazuo cargas con nuestra reputación -mordisco a la tableta- Sobre tus hombros."

"Gracias, jefe." Kazuo sonrió "_Solo espera. __Copernico Stephen Schumacher Nico Bills Mey Towa Jackson III."_ Pensó el chico ansioso por tener su revancha contra el chico de cabello de plata que lo había vencido.


	5. Desconfianza

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respetivo creadores u autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**Desconfianza**

* * *

**Por la mañana**

**Autobús**

Rai iba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre el cristal en uno de los asientos, Se dirigía al instituto tras repartir los periódicos por la mañana, decidió coger el autobús en vez del tren, para así poder llegar más tarde y dormir media hora por lo menos.

"Sakakino." Dijo el conductor, Rai, bostezo y se bajo por la puerta trasera.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su instituto, al llegar a la puerta varios alumnos y alumnas al ver a Rai se apartaban con miedo en la mirada de él todo los que estaba en su camino se apartaban rápidamente entonces empezaron los murmullos.

"Te has enterado por lo visto ayer después de las clases le se metió en una pelea callejera y mando a 3 chicos al hospital."

"Yo he oído que eran 5 y que estaba armado con una navaja."

"Que que va armado."

"Que miedo."

"Te has enterado de lo que dicen, que está aquí porque se está escondiendo de la policía por que en su anterior instituto mato al que se sentaba a su lado solo, por pedirle la hora."

"Yo he oído que está en una banda y se dedica a robar."

"Como pueden dejar que alguien así venga aquí."

"Si e incluso dicen que tiene cicatrices y un tatuaje."

"Que miedo no me gustaría andar sola y encontrarme con él en la calle."

"Lo mejor es alejarse de él."

"Si será lo mejor."

Rai entro caminando hasta llegar a clase al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en él, como siempre las ignoro y se fue a su asiento mientras se sentó y puso brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y agacho la cabeza y se hecho una pequeña siesta. Tras eso fue observado por el grupo de Sekai y sus amigas.

"Ha venido." Dijo Nanami mientras veía a Rai echarse a dormir en su asiento.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto Sekai con mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

"No os habéis enterado es la comidilla de la escuela, ayer por la tarde después de las clases se metió en una pelea con tres pandilleros." Dijo Nanami a Setsuna y Sekai que echaron un vistazo rápido a Rai y después volvieron a Nanami.

"En una pelea." Setsuna dijo mientras mostrabas más curiosidad sobre el asunto.

"Si y les venció a los tres." Dijo Hikari que se metió en la conversación mientras recordaba lo que sucedió ayer tras la escuela.

"Vaya 3 contra 1 y gano." Sekai dijo sorprendida.

"Si entonces yo avise a Nanami de que tuviera cuidado con él." Dijo Hikari refiriéndose a cuando le mando el mensaje después de ver la escena.

"Pero entonces empezaron a circular un montón de mensajes y rumores de cómo era antes de venir aquí. Como que está en una banda, va armado o se dedica a robar y pelearse por ahí." Dijo Nanami que tras mandar el mensaje a una de las chicas al club de baloncesto, al rato recibió otros con distintos rumores sobre el chico nuevo.

"Pero eso no sería porque tu empezaste el primero." Dijo Setsuna señalando a Hikari. Que retrocedió hacia atrás como si fuera acusada de un crimen.

"Ehh estás diciendo que es mi culpa. Oh no si se enterase me haría lo mismo que a ellos." Dijo a ella asusta recordando todos los rumores sobre él.

"Hablas de los pandilleros." Sekai se pregunto pensando que se refería a eso.

"No sus padres." Dijo Hikari apartando la mirada con miedo.

"¿Su padres?" Dijeron Sekai y Setsuna al unisonó preguntándose a que se refería exactamente.

"Es solo un rumor muy exagerado, uno mucho más fuerte y horrible sobre él. Recuerdas el primer día cundo te acercaste a hablar con él." Nanami dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Entonces Sekai recordó su conversación con Rai, y asintió con la cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hola." Eso sorprendió ha Rai no esperaba que una chica se le acercara era la misma a la que había oído comentar sobre que soltara un chiste, para perder clase.

"hmm…hola" La se miro para verla aunque solo lo hizo por educación.

"Eres nuevo no soy Saionji, Sekai Saionji." Ella le saludo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

"Pues qué bien." Rai le dijo completamente desinteresado mientras apartaba el rostro, esto para él era algo nuevo. Nunca nadie había intentado acercarse al, y como se había criado solo con su familia no sabía integrarse aunque eso le daba igual, pues el solo confiaba en una persona.

"Oye." Le dijo ella en tono molesto.

"¿Que quieres?" Le pregunto sin mirarla.

"¿Cómo?" Cuando alguien se presenta tienes que presentarte y decir encantado" Le replico como si fuera una madre a un niño pequeño.

"Pero si lo dije nada más entrar y no estoy encantado" Rai le replico completamente escéptico, Sin duda alguna no era bueno con la gente.

"Eres un maleducado, apuesto a que tu madre lloraría de tener un hijo tan maleducado. "Dijo ella sin saber de lo delicado que era el tema, eso hizo un clic en Rai.

"Tranquila, no te preocupes mi madre no puede llorar, pero yo te hago otra pregunta, la tuya sabe ¿quién es tu padre?" dijo el de manera fría y burlona.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto ella visiblemente molesta por el comentario.

"Lo primero que se te ha pasado por la cabeza." dijo fríamente.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" le chillo ella haciendo que todos miraran al lugar donde estaban, intento soltarle una bofetada, pero Rai se agacho antes de que le tocara entonces se levanto ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ella entonces le dio la espalda y se marcho.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

"Si pues por lo visto alguien os oyó y de ahí surgió ese rumor. Te dijo que su madre no podía llorar nunca más verdad." Sekai asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien hay un rumor que dice que el mato a toda su familia."

"¿¡QUE!?" Si antes estaban sorprendidas ahora estaban en la siguiente expresión no podían creerse que alguien hiciera algo tan horrible.

"Claro que solo es uno muy exagerado." Dijo ella mientras ponía la manos delante de ella indicando que olvidaran el asunto." En cualquier caso ¿vosotras cogéis la misma ruta que él no es así?" Pegunto ella tanto a Sekai como a Setsuna. Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

"Tened mucho cuidado con él." Le advirtió mientras le echaba una mirada muy seria a Rai.

"Yo hoy salgo tarde por reunión por lo del festival." Dijo Setsuna.

"Yo tengo que ir a trabajar." Dijo Sekai aunque aún estaba algo afectada por lo que acababa de oír.

"Ten cuidado." Dijo Setsuna eso significaba que Sekai tenía que ir sola con Rai hasta Motehara-Sakashita.

"Nosotras podemos acompañar a Sekai." Se ofreció Nanami con una sonrisa.

"Eh, ¿yo también?" Dijo Hikari señalándose a sí misma con mirada de preocupación.

"No vamos a dejar sola a Sekai con ese."

"Gracias." Dijo Setsuna a las dos.

**Durante la clase**

Rai estaba dormido, cuando había entrado el profesor se despertó, pero a ratos se volvió dormir tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha y estaba con los ojos entrecerrado que se abrían y cerraban constantemente, Al mismo tiempo Sekai le pasaba una nota a Makoto.

**Nota**

Hoy, le he dicho a Katsura-san que venga a comer con nosotros. ¡G-E-N-I-A-L!

**Fin de la Nota**

Makoto se levanto gritando llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El grito sobresalto a Rai que se levanto corriendo y adopto posición de guardia defensiva de karate. Lo que causo que todos le miraran.

"¿Qué pasa"? Pregunto Yamamoto. A ambos

"No nada." Dijo Makoto mientras volvía a sentarse.

Entonces miro a Rai, "Kazama ¿en qué clase estamos?"

"¿Matemáticas?" Todos se rieron por el comentario.

"Si tan poco interés tienes en la clase, ve afuera hasta que termine." Rai obedeció y se marcho de la clase, lo que le esperaría después sería una bronca del profesor y de cómo le decía que por que era nuevo se lo pasaría pero que a la próxima no le perdonaría. Después el día fue normal para Rai.

**Después de clase**

Rai se dirigía a su casa siguió el camino tradicional mientras iba noto que Sekai y 2 chicas de su clase, avanzaban detrás de él manteniendo cierta distancia, todo ocurrió normal Rai llego a la estación y espero al tren, ellas hicieron lo mismo pero no se separaron de la escalera de entrada de la estación de tren. Finalmente llego el tren y se subió.

Sekai hizo lo mismo.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo Hikari.

"Si." Dijo Sekai mientras se despedían.

**Más Tarde**

Rai llegó a su casa se cambio, se puso una camisa negra sus pantalones negros y botas marrones y salió para el reparto.

**En Radish**

"Mama ¿has venido porque nos falta personal?" Pregunto Sekai en su uniforme de mesera.

"No, he contratado a alguien nuevo pero viene tarde debido a que tiene otro trabajo. Llegara en cualquier momento, y pensé que debía enseñarle el oficio."

"¿Uno nuevo? ¿Es un chico?" Pregunto Sekai con curiosidad sobre el asunto sobre todo porque la mayoría de empleados de Radish solían ser chicas.

"Si es bastante mono sabes puede que nos ayude a traer algunas clientas." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces entro por la puerta automática de Radish cuando entro Sekai no creyó lo que veía pero era el pelo plateado, ojos azules.

"_No puede ser." _Pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos completamente sorprendidos se señalaron el uno al otro."¡TÚ!"

"_Sabía que había visto que la jefa en alguna parte." _Pensó Rai mientras miraba hacia Sekai y cambiaba la vista a su madre. _"Pero esto."_

"_¿Por qué? está aquí, ya era difícil trabajar como para ahora tener que hacerlo con un sociópata como él." _Penso Sekai mientras pensaba en todas las historias que había oído en el colegio.

"Oh ¿os conocéis?" Dijo la madre de Sekai sorprendida.

"…solo de clase." Rai dijo apartando la mirada tras un rato de incomodo silencio.

"Bueno la cuestión es que Rai ahora trabajara con nosotros a partir de hoy." Anuncio a su hija con una sonrisa. Ella completamente sorprendida dejo caer sus bazos y comenzó a llorar.

"Ma… jefa puedo hablar contigo usted un momento." Ella tiro de su madre a la cocina mientras Rai estaba de pie esperando.

"¿Qué pasa? " Pregunto la madre extrañada de que su hija la hubiera llevado ahí para hablar del nuevo empleado.

"¡Despídelo yaaaaa!" Le dijo ella en voz alta lo que hizo a otras meseras mirar la escena.

"¿Por qué? si todavía no ha hecho nada." Dijo ella completamente extrañada.

"Es un delincuente." Dijo ella en tono molesto mientras señalaba hacia afuera.

"¿Por qué? dices eso, a mi me pareció muy amable cuando hizo la prueba para contratarlo." Dijo ella recordando el rato que había pasado con Rai ayer.

"¡Tiene cicatrices!" Le dijo a su madre como si estuviera loca.

"Las de su brazo si las he visto que pasa con ellas." Dijo ella sin todavía sin entender por qué Sekai le tenía tanto pánico.

"¿Qué… que pasa?, son cicatrices." Ella le recordaba empezaba a creer que su madre estaba loca de verdad.

"La cicatrices solo son la prueba de que no somos ni seremos perfectos "Dijo ella en un tono como una madre solo puede enseñar lecciones a su hija.

"Pero es un delincuente." Ella siguió protestando.

"¿Tienes pruebas?"Le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

"Bueno la gente de clase ha comentado." Sekai se paro en shock si bien es verdad que no tenía pruebas de esas acusaciones, solo disponía de los rumores que había oído sobre él.

"Solo son rumores uno lo dice otra lo escucha y el tercero lo divulga. A demás no tienes pruebas." Ella le seguía recordando lo que se les enseña a todos los niños, que no se debe acusar a nadie sin pruebas.

"Mi amiga Hikari le vio pelearse con tres chicos." Ella dijo en un intento de hacer entrar a su madre en razón.

"!Suficiente!, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, hay clientes esperando y el tiempo que has perdido tendrás que recuperarlo así que cuando termines el turno serás la encargada de limpiar." La madre de Sekai subió el tono de manera autoritaria recordando a su hija que ella era la gerente del local.

"¿Pero?" Ella seguía protestando.

"Bien entonces sino te importa tengo que enseñarle el oficio." Dijo ella mientras salía a enseñar el oficio.

-Suspiro- Sekai dejo caer los brazos y suspiro en señal de derrota.

El resto del turno fue de los más normal la madre de Sekai le dio un delantal de chico enseño lo básico a tratar a los clientes y hacer algunos postres aunque los primero intentos no fueron exactamente buenos. Aunque todavía no atendió a ninguno se dedico a llevar las bandejas, lavar platos e incluso se gano algunas admiradoras entre las clientas y meseras. Finalmente acabo el turno Rai estaba limpiando el mostrador mientras Sekai limpiaba las mesas.

"Bien hora de cerrar voy a cambiarme, Rai." Dijo la madre de Sekai mientras entraba a cambiarse para irse a su caza.

"Mmp" Rai miro para atender a la orden de su jefa.

"Haz la caja te importa." Entonces ella cerró la puerta, el ambiente se cargo de tensión cuando los únicos que quedaban en el local eran Sekai y Rai.

Rai se dirigió a la caja del mostrador observado atentamente por Sekai que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, mientras contaba el dinero, ella lo vigilaba para asegurarse de que no cogía nada. Esto no paso desapercibido para el chico.

"Tranquila no voy a coger nada." Dijo él mientras seguía contando.

"Eso es lo que diría alguien que fuera a robar." Dijo ella visiblemente molesta.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo ella mientras se acercaba al mostrador y a Rai.

"Si quisiera robar lo haría tan rápido que ni sabrías cuando lo hice." Dijo él mientras seguía contando el dinero sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

"¡Me das la razón!" Dijo ella mientras se acercaba más y lo miraba con mirada inquisitiva.

"Ala, 15.000 yenes, ¿Quiere contarlos?" Sekai comenzó a contar el dinero mientras terminaba lo confirmo.

"Vale, lo siento."Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y apartaba la mirada de él.

"Pues bien, puedo irme o vas a cachearme." Rai levanto las manos y se las puso contra la cabeza.

"Ya te he pedido perdón." Le dijo ella muy enojada.

"Dile adiós a la jefa de mi parte."Rai dejo el delantal encima de la mesa y se marcho por la puerta.

Entonces su madre salió del vestidor, miro buscando a Rai pero no lo vio así que le pregunto a su hija.

"¿Donde está Rai?" Pregunto ella al ver su delantal puesto sobre el mostrador.

"Se ha marchado." Dijo Sekai apenada.

"¿Que ha pasado?"Su madre le pregunto.

Sekai empezó a reflexionar sobre como lo había tratado, finalmente suspiro. "Tenía que irse."

"¡Ohhh!, os iba a invitar a uno bavoris." Ella comento los planes que tenia para ellos cuando salieran de trabajar.

"¿Por qué le has dejado a él contar el dinero?, después de lo que te dije." Sekai le pregunto a su madre, normalmente incluso si alguien no los crees los rumores suelen generar dudas en los demás pero la madre de Sekai no dudo de Rai.

"Solo para demostrar que te equivocabas." Dijo ella.

"Ehhh solo por eso." Dijo Sekai sorprendida, la madre solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Suspiro-

Entonces Sekai entro a cambiarse y cuando terminaron de cerrar su madre le sonrió "Bien compraremos unos bavoris para nosotras de camino a casa." Ella le sonrió y fueron juntas a por los bavoris y hacia su casa.

Sin saberlo un chico de cabello plateado estaba en una esquina viendo como se marchaban.

"Así que eso es tener madre eh." El solo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y salió a dar un paseo nocturno mientras miraba las estrellas brillantes en la noche y caminaba sin rumbo fijo bajo el velo nocturno de la noche.

**Al mismo tiempo**

**Lugar desconocido por la noche**

Una figura estaba de pie en una habitación poco luminada que tan solo era alumbrada por unas velas estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa antigua si nada de tecnología salvo el teléfono móvil que sostenía en la mano pegado a la oreja mientras escuchaba la llamada recibida sosteniendo un teléfono móvil de color negro, tenía la piel clara con pelo negro largo y gafas negras con lente triangulares llevaba un abrigo negro largo cerrado y llevaba guante y botas negras.

"Lleva varios días desaparecido. La señora y su hijo menor no saben nada de él señor." Dijo una voz en tono respetuoso por el teléfono móvil. "Ajax pide permiso para ir a buscarlo." El mayordomo explico los planes del jefe de seguridad privada de la familia.

"No es necesario, dile que yo me ocupare cuando vuelva. Hasta entonces cumple con tus funciones de mayordomo Alfred." Dijo él mientras hablaba en tono frio y serio.

"Como desee señor." El mayordomo finalmente colgó el teléfono.

"Hahahahah, parece que tu retoño se ha escapado." Una figura oscura se ríe a carcajadas estaba sentada entre las sombras tenía las piernas y brazos cruzados.

"Educare a mi hijo como estime oportuno, además tu precisamente no eres ejemplo de padre modelo. Señor." Dijo el padre de Rai a la figura escondida entre las sombras mientras permanecía de pie.

"Bueno es mi nieto y no podemos permitir que alguien con tanto potencial se eche a perder, además también es vital para el futuro. " Dijo él mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, y hablaba en tono críptico.

"Sus preocupaciones son innecesarias en cuando vuelva iré a por él." Dijo el padre de Rai a su padre mientras guardaba el móvil en su abrigo negro.

"Hahahahah Ken. El chico no es tan tonto como para quedarse en casa de Kazama sabiendo que es el primer lugar donde iras a buscarlo. Solo espero que no se ablande demasiado." Dijo él mientras descruzaba los brazos y se golpeaba sus propios puños contra ellos.

"Ya te lo he dicho yo me ocupare y adoptare las medidas disciplinarias que crea conveniente." El tono de Ken indicaba que cuando volviera se aseguraría de quitarle a Rai la idea de volver a escaparse de casa

"Como quieras. Por cierto ve a la isla quiero saber los progresos del doctor."

"Como desee Akuma." Ken se golpeo el pecho con su puño y inclino la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia delante como símbolo de obediencia a su Líder.

"Bien." A continuación la figura se levanto tenía una media melena blanca que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la nuca una barba que no le cubría el labio superior y sus patillas largas y blancas se fusionaban con su barba hasta la perilla donde tenía barba de chivo. Era alto y musculoso, llevaba el torso y brazos desnudos con pantalones negro y ancho e iba descalzo.

"Puedo preguntar ¿a dónde va?" Pregunto a su padre mientras pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.

El sonrió con una risa malévola mientras lentamente se viraba hacia Ken "No lo sé últimamente extraño Japón, HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH." Le dijo mientras se marchaba con una risa maníaca.


	6. Un Nuevo Compañero

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo eso pertenece a sus respetivo creadores u autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**Un nuevo Compañero**

* * *

Día siguiente

**En el almacén**

"Jefe déjenos ir sabemos dónde está ya se ha corrido la voz por el barrio las otras banda ya lo han oído, pensaran que somos débiles, perderemos el respeto y la reputación que tanto trabajo no había costado ganar. "El pandillero de la sudadera azul hablaba a su jefe que estaba en el sofá de espaldas a él ya por el día en el almacén, con las manos estirada con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía un tableta de chocolate abierta con la boca llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas lo que hacía que se viera su pelo rubio liso hasta la barbilla. A continuación uso la mano izquierda para sujetar la tableta mientras arrancaba un pedazo con la boca.

"¡JEFE!" el chillo al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de su jefe.

"No chilles, me molestan en los oídos." Dijo tranquilamente mientras retomaba su posición y reflexionaba sobre el asunto.

"¡Nos vamos a quedar sentados y esperar a que Kazuo vaya a por él cuando le venga en gana!" Redujo el tono de voz pero seguía hablando alto a su jefe que seguía tan tranquilo comiendo chocolate."Y por cierto ¿dónde está?"

"Kazuo es de confianza, si dice que se ocupara se ocupara." Dijo el pandillero de la camisa abierta mientras estaba apoyado en contra de la pared.

"Pero tendríamos que ir a por él he oído que otras bandas planean reclutarlo y ya lo viste nos machaco como si fuéramos niños de parvularios si une fuerzas con otros podríamos perder la oportunidad de tocarlo."

"Aunque a si fuera ya está hecho Kazuo se ocupara de él." Dijo el jefe tras pegarle otro mordisco a la tableta de chocolate."

"Pero."

"Te lo he dicho Izawa él se ocupara y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. No hay quien se los saque, solo nos queda confiar en el "Eye of the tiger". Mientras decía eso levantaba las manos y con el dedo del medio y índice hacia el gesto de entre comillas.

"Y si pierde." Al oír eso el jefe del grupo se echo totalmente para atrás dejando caer el sofá hacia atrás cayendo sentado en el al suelo entonces se le vio la cara era blanca mas pálida de lo normal tenía los ojos de color verde y estaba mostrando una sonrisa que hacía que se le viera los dientes sin soltar su tableta de chocolate de la boca entonces le dio el ultimo bocado terminándose por fin el chocolate. "Pues me va a tocar a mí." Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Sakakino**

Un chico de cabellos plateados va tranquilamente escuchando música de sus auriculares a la escuela cuando de repente se le aparecen 6 pandilleros usaban uniforme de otro instituto que consistía en una chaqueta manga larga negra con botones amarillos aunque todos la llevaban abierta, todos rodearon a Rai y el líder de los pandilleros un chico alto medio obeso con un peinado de tupe castaño oscuro y ojos marrones se acerco a Rai."Bien he oído hablar de ti _Chico Fantasma_, el que venció a Kazuo el sub-jefe de los Guns." Rai siguió mirando sin inmutarse mientras seguía escuchando música "Bien yo soy Tsumeragui Toshio líder de los Huns." Mientras decía eso se señalo a sí mismo al pecho con el pulgar, mientras los cinco restantes empezaron a vitorearle."Gracias, gracias, gracias, bueno es tu día de suerte." dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura y sonreía

"Bueno, normalmente yo no suelo hacer esto con nadie pero a ti, si a ti te doy la oportunidad de convertirte en miembro oficial de nuestra banda." Dijo señalando a Rai.

"Ohhhhh." Dijeron sus seguidores siguiéndole la corriente a su jefe.

-silencio-

"No me has oído te doy la oportunidad de ser un Hun." Dijo el levantando el puño y apretándolo con fuerza.

-sonido de grillos-

"¡ESTAS SORDO!" Le chillo en vista de que no conseguía respuesta.

Rai se quito los casco mientras le miraba con mirada de sorpresa."Perdona ¿decías algo?"

"Kikikiki." El pandillero se dejo caer de frente pero si llegar a tocar el suelo. "Te ¿estás burlando de mi?"

"Y tu ¿quién eres?" Dijo el inexpresivamente.

"¡BASTA A POR ÉL!" Chillo a sus subordinados que atacaron a Rai.

"¡SIIIIIIIIII!" Los cinco pandilleros se lazaron a por Rai entonces le soltó un puñetazo a uno que lo golpeo en el lado derecho de la cara sin que ni siquiera tocara el suelo el primero soltó otro al segundo, una patada en la cabeza al tercero, golpeo a otro con la mano abierta en la boca del estomago, y soltó con su izquierda otro puñetazo en la cara al quinto, solo quedo el líder.

"¡MALDITO!" Cuando corría hacia Rai este le tiro la mochila inconscientemente la agarro y se paro Rai aprovecho para soltarle una patada en…..(ya lo sabéis.)

Mientras el líder de los Huns después de recibir ese golpe empezó a escuchar en su cabeza la canción **Crazy** de **Patsy Cline** mientras su cara expresaba una expresión de dolor tal que continuo chillando todo eso mientras todavía escuchaba la muisca en su cabeza. Cuando Rai le propino un gancho de derecha que lo tiro al suelo inconsciente.

"Pero de donde salen esto tipos." Dijo Rai mientras seguía su camino.

Antes de llegar al portón del instituto Rai oyó a un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en la detrás de la pared.

"Mirad esto." Oyó a un chico.

"Woaw de ¿dónde has sacado tanto dinero?" Pregunto uno al ver el montón de billetes.

"Hehehehe Muy fácil me acerque a varios chicos y les dije que era primo del Rai Kazama." Al oír eso Rai salto coloco las manos en el muro y se subió arriba del con tal agilidad que parecía un gato, se quedo de cuclillas mientras miraba la escena.

"Rai Kazama _El Chico Fantasma_ ¿estás loco?" Le pregunto uno de uno de sus amigos sorprendido.

"Hahaha ¿cómo se va a enterar? tenias que haber visto sus caras." Dijo el riéndose con satisfacción debido al dinero que había conseguido.

"Pues me imagino que como la que vas a poner tú." Al oír eso los tres miraron arriba del muro donde estaba Rai sonriendo salto hacia abajo y se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa los dos corrieron y el que había dicho que era primo de Rai se quedo inmóvil muerto de miedo.

"Hola no sabía que tu y yo éramos primos." Rai le paso la mano por el hombro y se le acerco

"Dime ¿por parte padre o de madre?"

"Yo…yo…." El empezó a llorar de miedo consiente de los rumores de Rai.

"Bueno explícame porque te dan dinero, por ser mi primo."

"Esto…." A continuación le dijo todo los rumores que habían circulado sobre él.

"_Eso explica porque todos me han lanzado miradas de miedo y enojo, también explica porque ayer Saionji no me quitaba ojo cuando estaba haciendo caja."_ Rai reflexiono por un momento.

"Bien." Rai saco un lápiz de su bolsillo y apunto con la punta al ojo del chico pero sin llegar a tocarlo, Primo…¿quieres que te enseñe un truco de magia?" El chico asustado trago saliva.

"Ves este lápiz ¿quieres ver como lo hago desaparecer?" El chico asustado negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

"¿No?…pero es un truco muy divertido, el problema es que tienes que tener el ojo muy abierto sino tendremos que repetirlo."

"Por favor déjame ir." Dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bien no tienes ganas bien, no pasa nada lo dejaremos para otra vez, vas a estar muy ocupado devolviéndoles el dinero a todos los chicos que se lo has cogido." Rai le dedico una sonrisa "¿Verdad?"

"Ssssssiiiiii." El chico nervioso tartamudeo.

"Bien." Rai lo soltó y se marcho pero antes se viro al chico sin perder la sonrisa.

"Buh."

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" El chico salió corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de si mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Bueno mejor así."_ Rai reflexionaba sobre la situación en vista a todos los rumores que el chico le había contado concluyo que alguien debió de ver su pelea con los pandilleros y se debió de distorsionar, pero le parecía bien así nadie lo molestaría.

**En clase**

Taisuke estaba llorando al lado de Makoto.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Le pregunto tras verlo llorar al lado suyo por un buen rato.

"Me han robadooooooo." Le dijo con su cara llena de lagrimas

"¿Quién?" Le pregunto Makoto extrañado.

"El primo del chico nuevo."

"¿Primo?" Makoto se sorprendió había oído los rumores que circulaban sobre Rai pero se sorprendió ya que ninguno mencionaba un primo.

"Si uno de la clase 1." Explico Sawanaga.

"¿Y ahora qué? trabaje como un esclavo para mi hermana para que me diera el dinero."

"Si quiere puedo dejarte para el almuerzo." Makoto se ofreció a ayudar a su amigo desinteresadamente.

"No se trata del almuerzo, ese dinero era…era." De repente dejo de llorar y aparto la marida con los ojos cerrados y risa de un niño que le acababan de pillar haciendo una travesura "No puedo decirlo."

"¡Por eso llorabas!" Makoto dijo sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Taisuke.

"Buenos días." Oyó Makoto a su espalda entonces vio a Sekai y su grupo de amigas.

"Oh Sekai." Makoto le devolvió el saludo a su amiga.

"¿Qué le pasa a Sawanaga?" Pregunto Hikari al verlo cabizbajo y llorando.

"Por los visto el chico nuevo tiene un primo aquí y atreves de él le quito dinero a Sawanaga." Makoto dijo el motivo detrás de la depresión ocultando el motivo por el que quería el dinero.

"A él también." Oyeron a una voz que se acercaba al grupo que estaba hablando.

"Nanami." Sekai dijo su nombre sorprendida cuando ella capto la mirada de todos finalmente decido hablar del asunto.

"Si a un amigo de mi novio también le quito el dinero." Rai entro por la puerta de clase mirado por el grupo y otros de cerca siguiendo la rutina de siempre se sentó. "Hablando del fantasma."

"Bueno voy a ir." Dijo Makoto.

"¿Makoto?" Sekai estaba sorprendida de que Makoto fuera a enfrentarse a un chico con esa reputación.

"Pero estás loco vale que has alcanzado ya la madurez pero aun si tienes mucha vida por delante." Dijo Sawanaga intentando salvar a su amigo de un posible problema con el chico nuevo.

"No podemos dejar que haga eso y se salga con la suya no es así." Dijo el mirando a Rai "Si no lo paramos seguirá haciendo lo que le venga en gana." Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la madurez?" Le pregunto justo antes de que Taisuke pudiera responder, Setusna avanzo sin miedo hacia a Rai del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando se encontraron en la estación hace unos días todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras avanzaba sin miedo hacia un chico con semejante reputación.

"Va a hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer." Pregunto Sawanaga completamente extrañado.

"Es capaz."Dijo Sekai mientras la miraba avanzar hacia Rai.

"¿No tendríamos que ir con ella?" Pregunto Hikari ante la posibilidad de una agresión por parte de ambas partes.

"Parece que la fuerte Kiyora no tiene miedo de nadie." Dijo Makoto mientras seguía contemplando la escena.

Cuando Setsuna estaba acercándose a Rai este la miro de reojo la tensión iba en aumento, mientras paso a paso Setsuna se acercaba a Rai.

Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra un chico entro por la puerta y corrió a donde estaba Sawanaga saco un fajo de billetes se lo entrego en la mano.

"Por favor perdóname solo era una broma." Dijo él mientras se inclinaba repetidamente, pidiendo disculpas.

"¿Una broma? ¿Tú no eras su primo?" Dijo Sawanaga extrañado por el cambio de actitud del chico.

"Si exacto eso era la broma solo estaba bromeando bueno me marcho tengo…más gente con la que disculparme. Entonces miro a Rai y salió corriendo.

¿Quiere algo representante? Pregunto Rai en tono sarcástico Setsuna viendo que no tenía nada que hacer allí se volvió con el grupo.

**Al salir de Clases**

"Así que has vuelto." Dijo Rai al ver un gorro blanco pelo castaño claro una camisa negra larga con mangas roja guantes que no cubrían los dedos y un chanda negro con zapatillas rojas y blancas.

"¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?" Le pregunto él mientras crujía sus nudillos. Rai no dijo nada

"Por ti." Dijo él mientras se acercaba a él.

"Mira te lo agradezco el interés pero entiéndelo no eres mi tipo además, tengo trabajo." Rai dijo en su habitual tono natural sin sentir miedo por Kazuo.

"¿Que te hace pensar que me importa?" Dijo él mientras se seguía acercando.

"Mira en serio necesito los trabajos si quieres pelea, puedes esperar a que salga del trabajo entonces."

"Lo siento pero no habrá espera."

"Bueno si no hay más remedio." Rai estaba descolgándose la mochila preparándose para enfrentarse a sub-jefe de los Guns Mientras era observado por algunos de los alumnos de la escuela.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" "JAJAJA ¡HE VUELTO JAJAJA! vaya pero si es Kazuo y El Chico Fantasma." Tsumeragui Toshio apareció de nuevo esta vez con más miembros de su pandilla.

"¿Chico fantasma?" Kazuo miro a Rai extrañado.

"Por el pelo ¿creo?" Dijo Rai encogiéndose de hombros. "Se me está haciendo tarde. Lo dejaremos para otro día." Rain intento convencer a Kazuo para dejarlo y pudiera irse.

"Nada de otro día hoy se acaba." Dijo Kazuo virándose a Rai y lanzándole una mirada seria estaba molesto pues la actitud de Rai de me da igual le hacía pensar que creía que le iba a ser tan fácil como la última vez.

"Mira todas esas frases de películas son chulísimas pero tengo que irme, hablo con mis jefes y le pregunto cuando tengo libre y entonces ya." Rai seguía intentando largarse de allí.

"No." Dijo él mientras seguía mirando a Rai No obstante ambos parecían que estaban olvidando algo que no eran los únicos del lugar había otros alumnos que miraban la escena y la banda de los Huns.

"¡DEJAD DE IGNORARME!" Chillo el enfadado al dar cuenta que ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

"_Se acabo no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo más remedio."_ Entonces Rai corrió hacia Kazuo el se puso en guardia de boxeo pero Rai le paso de largo y comenzó a correr. Esquivando a los pandilleros y saliendo corriendo por la puerta _"En circunstancia normales no huiría pero es que necesito los trabajos._"

"¡No vas a escapar!" Kazuo corrió detrás de él.

"¡VOLVED AQUÍ! Dijo Toshio con toda su pandilla corrió siguiéndoles.

Mientras corrían un perro concretamente un Husky siberiano de pelaje negro y blanco joven con ojos azul celeste que estaba por allí vio pasar a Rai corriendo seguido por su instinto los persiguió ladrando.

"¿_De dónde ha salido ese perro?"_ Pensó Rai mientras seguía corriendo.

Mientras corría Rai se choco con un policía causando que se le callera la mochila, el policía mientras veía pasar a Rai vio al perro. "¡Oiga no puede sacar al perro por barrios comerciales y residenciales sin correa!" Entonces vio a Kazuo pasar seguido de los pandilleros. Entonces vio la Mochila de Rai tirada por el suelo. "Oye se te ha caído la mochila" Entonces se sumo a la persecución.

Mientras corrían se encontraba un hombre mayor unos treinta años pero corto y barba pequeña descuidada llevaba un gabardina marrón una camisa blanca unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros contemplo la escena y vio pasar al chico de pelo plateado y al Husky Siberiano _"Vaya un Hasky siberiano valen una pasta en el mercado negro."_ Pensó para sí mismo mientras vio pasar a otro chico seguido de más chicos y entonces lo vio un policía corriendo hacia él chillando "¡Alto!" Asustado salió corriendo.

"¡Pesados!" Grito Rai mientras era perseguido.

-Ladrido- -ladrido- -ladrido-

"¡No escaparas Copernico Stephen Schumacher Nico Bills Mei Towa Jackson III!" Grito Kazuo jadeando un poco debido a la carrera.

"_No me puedo creer que se crea que ese es mi nombre." _Rai se acordó de su primer encuentro cuando le dijo ese nombre falso para burlarse de él.

"¡Quietos los dos!" Chillo el líder seguido por su pandilla.

"¡Yo no hecho nada!" Chillo el señor de la gabardina.

"¡Chico se te ha caído la mochila!" Chillo el policía.

"_Un momento…pero si voy dirección contraria."_ Rai se dio cuenta mientras trataba de eludir a sus perseguidores.

Cuando se y se dio la vuelta vio al perro, a Kazuo a los Huns a un señor que no conocía y a un policía detrás de él _"¿Pero de donde han salido todos estos?"_

Corrió hacia un callejón con una valla que impedía su paso al otro lado seguido por sus perseguidores entonces Rai salto sobre unos cubos de la basura y salto la valla girando a la izquierda para coger el camino.

El perro rápidamente se escurrió hasta detrás del callejón para seguir con el perro y el humano.

-GRUÑIDO- Kazuo solo gruñía al mientras ponía las manos sobre la valla al darse la vuelta se encontró con los Huns.

"Bien puede que se haya escapado pero t…." No acabado la frase Kazuo le soltó un directo que le impacto en toda la cara al jefe de los Huns. Entonces se abrió camino al golpes para salir del callejón corriendo.

"Que no escapen cogedlos a los dos." Chillo el líder con la cara hinchada.

El que estaba huyendo del policía se había escondió en el callejón que estaba antes de la valla entonces vio a Rai corriendo seguido de nuevo por el perro. "Bueno si consigo ese perro me sacare un buen dinero extra." A continuación salió para coger al perro mientras Kazuo le tomaba la delantera y el policía que era el más rezagado que no llego al callejón salió detrás suyo dándose la vuelta al ver a Rai correr. "¿Por qué yo?"

El policía tocaba una y otra vez su silbato para que Rai por fin se parara pero seguía corriendo.

"_Sois persistentes."_ Dijo Rai mientras seguía corriendo.

"¡NO TE ME ESCAPARAS!" Le chillo Kazuo.

"¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA TAN GUAPO!" Dijo Rai él mientras corría por el barrio comercial.

**Al mismo tiempo**

"Oye ese no es." Dijo Hikari que estaba al lado de Nanami y Setsuna. Que estaban caminando cuando vieron a Rai correr a su dirección.

"Si." Dijo Setsuna tras de Rai paso por delante de ella detrás de él siguió el desfile de personajes.

"Un perro." Dijo Setsuna con su mirada inexpresiva al ver al perro.

"¿Quién es ese?" Pregunto Minami cuando vio pasar al chico con el gorro, seguido de un hombre con gabardina.

"Un policía." Dijo Hikari al ver a un policía soplando el silbato y correr con una mochila en la mano.

"¿Y esos?" Dijo Setsuna tras ver a Los Huns correr detrás de ellos.

"Vete tú a saber en que anda metido." Dijo Nanami apartando la mirada y negando con la cabeza. Mientras las tres veían al grupo alejarse corriendo.

**En la estación**

En la estación de tren Sekai y Makoto estaban sentados los asientos de la estación.

"¿Estás esperando a Katsura?" Pregunto Sekai a Makoto.

"Si." Makoto asintió para responder a Sekai.

"Katsura tenía una reunión del consejo escolar y llegara tarde." Seaki le dijo el motivo por el que Kotonoha iba a llegar tarde.

"Si lo sé." Dijo el que ya lo sabía por Kotonoha.

"No vayas demasiado deprisa ni hagas nada pervertido." Dijo Sekai con una mirada de perversión en su rostro mientras tenia la mano cerca de su rostro como si estuviera susurrando algo.

"No lo hare." Dijo él disgustado por la imagen que Sekai tenía de él.

"Ya,ya…" Ella dijo cerrando los ojos como diciendo que seguro que sí.

"Si me estás haciendo compañía no la necesito." Dijo disgustado.

"Idiota. Yo también cojo esta línea." Dijo ella con la misma mirada molesta que él.

Makoto se sorprendió ligeramente. "¡Anda ya! Nunca te he visto en el tren."

"A diferencia de ti, mi casa está en la dirección opuesta. Vivo en Motehara-Sakashita.

"De verdad." Dijo el todavía sorprendido.

"Tonto, si te lo dije." Dijo ella no pudiéndose creer el poco caso que le hacía.

"Perdón." Dijo Makoto arrepentido.

"Ests bien, no importa." Sekai le resto importancia al asunto.

"Oye, Sekai….¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto por mí?" Makoto le pregunto extrañado ya que no entendía por qué Sekai le estaba ayudando tanto."Solo porque echar un vistazo a mi móvil… normalmente la gente no hace tanto."

"Porque es divertido." Dijo ella en tono casual.

"¿Solo por eso?" Makoto se sorprendió era increíble que alguien fuera capaz de hacer eso solo por propia diversión.

¿Por qué si no? Ella le pregunto si el sabria otro motivo por el que le ayudaría."No hay nada más interesante que ver el amor de otros."

"¿En serio? Makoto en verdad no podía entender esa mentalidad.

"La series de la tele programas generalmente tratan de amor, ¿verdad?" Ella le pregunto lo que en la actualidad era lo más mostrado por televisión los programas de cotilleos."En el mundo se esos dos…Ah no refería a mi nombre. _El mundo_." Dijo Sekai refiriendose al mundo global y no a su nombre mientras levantaba el dedo mientras explicaba.

"Lo pillo…" Makoto entendió la analogía a la que se refería.

"Ser capaz de empujar en la dirección correcta con tus propias mano." Explico Sekai mientras movia el dedo en un círculo describiendo una órbita.

"Lo entiendo y no lo entiendo al mismo tiempo." Dijo Makoto que seguía sin entender la mentalidad de solo se rio ante su declaración.

"Eso es divertido."

"Siento que estoy en deuda contigo Makoto decidió cambiar de tema en vista de que no podía entender a Sekai.

"Una enorme. Tan grande que no serás capaz de pagarla en toda tu vida." Ella sonrio mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia Makoto.

-Suspiro- Makoto suspiro.

"Iluso" Ella se levanto de su asiento de un brinco al oír que el tren estaba pasando por los megáfonos de la estación.

"Pero definitivamente te lo devolveré." Makoto siguió insistiendo no quería deberle nada a Sekai.

"¿De verdad? no estás obligado." Ella le pregunto quitándole hierro al asunto.

"Incluso si tengo que esforzarme lo haré." Makoto le dijo a ella.

Mmmm, ¿Entonces qué debería pedirte? Sekai reflexiono sobre lo que le iba a pedir a cambio.

"Hare cualquier cosa." Eso fue lo que dijo Makoto dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera Sekai.

Ella se acerco poco a poco a Makoto "Bien, entonces…."

"Piénsalo detenidamente." Dijo Makoto cerrando los ojos pensando qué tipo de petición podía pedirle Sekai."Mira el tren ya ha llegado, así que la próxima vez cuando quieras…" Entonces antes de que acabara la frase Sekai se inclino y le beso en los labios sorprendiendo a Makoto que no reaccionaba ante el beso de Sekai. Al pararse el tren finalmente se separo sus labios pero aun estaba muy cerca de ellos.

"Con esto bastará." Le dijo ella suavemente mientras sus labios estaban cerca uno del otro.

"Seka.."Makoto no sabía que decir

"¡Buen suerte en tu cita!" Le chillo ella usando la mano izquierda para amplificar la voz con el eco de su mano. Entonces las puertas se cerraron.

**Al mismo tiempo después del beso de Sekai y Mokoto.**

Rai entonces llegando a la estación salto y bajo surfeando la barandilla para ganar velocidad en tren estaba a punto de salir en cualquier momento y Rai corrió hacia a él entonces El perro bajo las escaleras despacio seguido por Kazuo entonces el perro vio a Rai y corrió hacia él Kazuo entonces salto para ahorrar tiempo en escalones, sin pensarlo dos veces Rai corrió al tren y se subió entonces dentro. Mientras las puertas se cerraban

"Bueno eso ha sido…." Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" Rai chillo cuando noto algo en la pierna entonces cuando bajo la cabeza hacia debajo vio al mismo perro que lo había perseguido mordiéndole la pierna.

-GRRRRR- todos en el tren se horrorizaron con el perro por algún motivo había mordido ha Rai el intento sacárselo de encima pero no soltaba mientras intentaba sacárselo de la pierna entonces noto algo curioso mientras trataba de sacarse al perro de encima tenía varias marcas de arañazos y mordeduras bajo su pelaje ."Pero ¿qué te han hecho?" Rai entonces agarro por el cuello al perro y le forzó a mirarlo esto causo que el perro presionara aun mas con sus dientes entonces su ojo derecho como el primer día de clase su pupila se volvió roja y sus vasos sanguíneos del ojo se remarcaron y se hicieron visibles y empezó a sangrar al verlo el perro se encogió asustado y finalmente soltó a Rai, este se inclino y empezó a acariciarlo esto sorprendió no solo a los pasajeros sino también al perro.

"Lo entiendo me perseguiste porque percibiste que era distinto al resto, jeje eres muy perceptivo y tienes buenos dientes." dijo Rai acariciándose la pierna. El resto del viaje hasta su casa transcurrió nada normal la gente se bajaba corriendo del vagón para cambiarse en la siguiente parada unos adultos intentaron sacar al perro per Rai con su mirada remarcada se negó y se negó a torcer el bazo esto sumado al perro hizo que la mayoría cambiara de vagón no querían estar en el mismo lugar que ese perro y ese chico."Bueno tenemos el mismo patrón no." El perro le volvió a morder la pierna otra vez "Ouh, Pero que es lo que te pasa."

**Estacion de Motehara Sakashita**

Finalmente Rai se bajo seguido por el perro que los siguió hasta su casa Rai se paro en la entrada de los apartamentos seguido por el perro.

"No puedes quedarte apenas tengo para mí no puedo mantenerte." El solo se sentó en el suelo, "Que no puedo." El siguió sentado mirando a Rai."¡QUE NO PUEDO MARCHATE!" el perro siguió impasible debido al ruido Mai se asomo por fuera tras oír a Rai.

"Rai ¿Qué está pasando?" Ella le pregunto mientras veía al perro y a Rai tratando de espantarlo.

"Este perro. No para de seguirme y no consigo que se valla." entonces el perro le mordió la pierna otra vez causando a Rai encogerse. "¿Pero qué te pasa con mi pierna?" Mai solo se rio con la escena.

"Parece que te ha escogido. Es un Hasky siberiano son una de las razas más leales que existen, tienes suerte parece que te ha escogido como dueño son muy extraños y inusuales en Japón de donde lo has sacado." Dijo ella mientras se inclinaba para admirar al perro.

"Empezó a perseguirme por la calle mientras corría y acabo subiéndose al tren conmigo." El explico cómo había llegado hasta aquí

"En tren, ¿Cómo es que te dejaron?" Le pregunto extrañada como había conseguido llegar con el perro en un tren.

"Bueno…..digamos que si las miradas matasen yo sería un homicida múltiple." Dijo Rai poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreirá.

"Bueno ¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?" Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza del perro.

"Apenas tengo para mí yo no puedo quedármelo." Rai explico el por qué no podía tener al perro.

"Entonces…..Lo tengo." Ella dijo levanto su dedo índice."Tú te quedas al perro y te ocupas de él."

"Como que yo me ocupo de él y la comida." Rai dijo lo que era obvio.

"Yo le puedo dar de comer y tu puedes sacarlo a pasear claro que no puede entrar a los apartamentos." Ella le explico el plan que había elaborado.

"A si de fácil, ¿y su marido?" Le pregunto a Mai cierto que nunca había visto al marido de Mai pero de ninguna manera permitiría tener un perro en unos apartamento a sabiendas de que podían quejarse los residentes.

"No te preocupes. Pero el precio lo sumo a tu alquiler." Le dijo ella mientras sonreía.

"_Sabía que había truco._" Dijo Rai para sí mismo mientras suspiraba ya que ahora tendría que pagar más de alquiler.

"¿Pero dónde va a dormir?" Pregunto Rai lo obvio

"Bueno el patio es pequeño pero le bastara para dormir." Dijo ella mientras finalmente se levantaba. "Además mi marido tiene un par de tablas. En la caseta puede dormir ahí hasta que le construyas una caseta con las tablas."

"No he dicho que si." Rai parecía reticente pero se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera construir esa caseta esos tablones probablemente se sumarian a su alquiler.

"Venga votos a favor." Dijo ella mientras juntaba la manos apoyaba la cabeza en ellas.

"Yo" Mai levanto su brazo con la mano abierta.

-Guau- El perro ladro como queriendo decir si.

"Espera ¿tú has entendido lo que ha dicho?" Rai parecía sorprendido por el perro.

"Bien por mayoría democrática ganamos nosotros no es así." se inclino a acariciar al perro.

"Por cierto ¿no tienes que ir al trabajo?" Le pregunto viendo la hora que era

"Oh no." Rai subió corriendo a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa para ir al trabajo en unos minutos salió corriendo con su camisa negra y pantalón negro con sus zapatillas y salió corriendo.

"Bueno vamos a darte algo de comer." Dijo ella mientras se viraba a ver al perro pero no estaba por ningún lado. "Donde se ha metido." Pregunto ella sorprendida viendo como se había esfumado como si fuera un fantasma.

Rai realizo mientras corría se dio cuenta del que perro le estaba siguiendo "Vuelve." El siguió corriendo el perro le perseguía "Mira tengo que trabajar." Pero el perro solo camino hacia su lado.

"Yo no te conozco ya te aviso." Dijo él mientras corría hacia su destino finalmente tras coger la bici para el reparto y realizar la ruta le toco irse a Radish. Para su sorpresa el perro había desaparecido _"Se debe de haber cansado."_ Mientras corría la misma persona que había participando en la persecución de Rai lo vio y sonrió.

**En Radish**

"Llegas tarde." dijo la Madre de Sekai.

"Lo siento día agitado." Dijo Rai mientras se lavaba las manos y se puso el delantal.

"Bien pero hoy yo no estoy al cargo." Ella le dijo mientras entraban a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

"¿Puedo preguntar?" Rai no entendía lo que quería decir la jefa.

"¡Acabo de terminar mi turno!" Ella le dijo desde detrás de la puerta cerrada

"¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces yo que hago?" Rai le pregunto solo tenía un día de experiencia no era suficiente para hacerse cargo y tampoco veía a mas chicas en el local.

"Cualquier duda o problema pregúntale a tu "senpai." Ella le dijo cuando finalmente salió cambiada de ropa.

"¿Senpai?" Rai busco por todo el restaurante pero tan solo había 3 personas contándole a él La jefa y su hija. Finalmente Rai miro a Sekai que solo aparto la mirada con miedo.

"Esta al cargo su palabra es ley. Obedécela en todo además hoy no parece un día muy ajetreado a esta hora aprovecha para que te enseñe a preparar bebidas y postres, Bueno me voy, Buena suerte a los dos ellas los despidió con la mano y se marcho."

Sekai y Rai se quedaron solos en el restaurante la tensión en el aire era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno sabía que decir. Finalmente los pocos clientes comenzaron a toser rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

"En seguida." los dos contestaron al unisonó.

"_¿Por qué? Tengo que estar encerrada con él/ella"_ pensaron los dos mientras tomaban notas de los pedidos de los clientes.

"!Un pastel de fresa¡" Grito Rai a Sekai mientras corría a la otra mesa donde tomaba nota.

"Prepara un granizado de café con azúcar." Sekai ordeno a Rai que corrió detrás del mostrador y los preparo lo más rápida que pudo y los llevo a la mesa. A continuación se fue a otra mesa donde había entrado otros clientes.

"Dos pasteles de limón y un café." Rai dijo a Sekai tras terminar de tomarles nota.

"Haz el café yo me ocupo de servir los pasteles." dijo Sekai mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina y Rai utilizaba preparaba el café.

"Lleva esto a la mesa 5 yo me ocupo del café." Sekai entonces salió con los pasteles y se los dio a Rai obedeció, aunque no quería admitirlo estaba impresionado Sekai era bastante buena en su trabajo.

"Bienvenido." Ella dijo a dos chicas que entraban por la puerta automática.

"Lleva el granizado a la mesa 2. Y toma nota a las recién llegadas." Rai obedeció de nuevo cogió la bandeja y sirvió los granizado y fue a tomar notas

"Buenas tardes ¿cómo puedo servirles señoritas?" Él les pregunto.

La chica con gafas pelo corto negro azulado se sonrojo al mirar a Rai, mientras su amiga con pelo largo recogido con una coleta le pregunto a Rai que si estaba en el menú de manera picara y juguetona.

**Más tarde**

-suspiro- "Por fin un poco de descanso."Dijo Sekai mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

"_Habla por ti_." Rai pensó estaba limpiando las mesas de los clientes y recogió los platos y vasos y los llevo a la cocina

"Bien limpia el mostrador yo sacare la basura." Dijo ella mientras estiraba los brazos y se desentumecía.

"¿Vas a dejar solo a u delincuente al cargo de todo?" Rai le pregunto en tono provocativo mientras la miraba con sonrisa arrogante.

"Volveré tan rápido que no tendrá tiempo a nada." Dijo ella sin ni siquiera devolverle la mirada.

Cuando Sekai tiraba la basura se encontró con una figura cuadrúpeda con ojos azul celeste que la miraba fijamente Sekai tras un rato en estado de shock lanzo un grito. Rai salió corriendo no dio creidito a lo que veía Sekai estaba con los ojos en blanco llorando tumbada en el suelo abrazando al perro que había seguido a Rai que estaba sentado sin moverse solo agitando el rabo y mirando a Rai.

"Ohhhh es tan mono." Ella apretó más fuerte el abrazo. Rai se acerco y la levanto haciendo que soltara al perro "_Esta niña tiene un falta de cariño muy seria_."

"¿Porque me alejas de él?" Ella le pregunto tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Entonces Rai se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a una chica ligera de ropa y podía sentir su pulso en sus manos esto hizo que la soltara. "Rápido vamos a dentro el restaurante está solo." Sekai se dio la vuelta para entrar pero entonces miro al perro a sus ojos azules que se clavaban en ella.

Sekai empezó a babear y se tiro de nuevo en la misma postura y cara "No quiero soltarlo." Rai reacciono con una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de él. Mientras lo acariciaba Sekai también noto las cicatrices que tenía el perro.

"Te dije que no me siguieras." Rai le hablo para el perro trayendo devuelta a Sekai de su mundo

"¿Es tu perro?" Le pregunto tras volver a su estado normal.

"No es… si lo…no lo sé." Rai no sabía si era su perro o si lo quería.

"¡Así que ¿eres tu quien le hizo esas cicatrices?!" Sekai se levanto y le chillo en la cara olvidándose por completo de la reputación de Rai.

"No yo…ya las tenía cuando se me acerco y aaah" Rai chillo cuando el perro le mordió en la pierna derecha.

"Bien eres un buen perro." Sekai le rasco detrás de la oreja. Tras ver como lo había mordido al chico en su pierna.

"Pero porque me tienes manía." Él le pregunto al perro mientras soltaba su pierna de sus colmillos.

"¡Oh! El restaurante." Sekai recordó que el local estaba solo sin nadie para vigilarlo.

"Deja al perro y vuelve al trabajo." Ella le ordeno en tono autoritario.

Volvieron adentro Rai estaba en la barra mientras Sekai seguía mirando al perro había dejado la puerta abierta de manera para verlo. "Lo tienes bien enseñado no entra en casa sin tener permiso."

"¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?" Rai le pregunto extrañado a Sekai en su voz monótona.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Ella le pregunto.

"Me estás hablando." Rai resalto ya que desde su primer día no se habían vuelto a hablar.

"¿Qué? pero si hoy te he hablado." Dijo ella sin saber a lo que se referían.

"Si cuando era estrictamente necesario." Él le recordó.

"Lo entiendo no quieres tener nada que ver con _el chico fantasma_ que se dedica a robar y matar por las noches." Él le dijo en tono sarcástico.

"A sí que ¿sabes de todos los rumores que circulan por ahí sobre ti?" Sekai le pregunto

"Son bastante divertidos." Él le dijo sonriendo sin importarle lo más mínimo.

"¿Son verdad?" Ella le pregunto. En un tono serio casi lúgubre.

"Algunos no otros si" Dijo el apenado y apartando la mirada dado que siempre se ha sentido responsable de la muerte de su madre.

"Que quieres de…" Sekai no acabo la frase cuando alguien entro por la puerta. Pelo corto negro barba descuidada camisa blanca alrededor de 30 años era la misma persona que había huido de la policía.

"Bienvenido. Que va a tomar." Sekai forzó una sonrisa mientras olvidaba el tema para atender al nuevo cliente.

"Lo siento guapa pero no voy a tomar nada." Le dijo a Sekai mientras miraba a Rai.

"Creo que tú tienes algo que me pertenece." Le dijo a Rai mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

"Disculpe." Dijo él mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa al hombre. Aunque le hablaba en tono educado pues seguía en el trabajo.

"Bueno ya sabes el Husky siberiano que tienes creo que me pertenece." Dijo él mientras movía su mano en un movimiento teatral.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Rai.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Sekai y Rai lo llevaron a la trastienda "Ahí estas chico. Ven con papi." El intento acercarse al perro pero este le gruño

"No parece que te tenga cariño." Rai señalo lo obvio viendo cómo reaccionaba al perro.

"Bueno es un juego que tenemos gracias por encontrarlo." Dijo él mientras se acercaba para cogerlo el perro solo le ladro que hizo que echara para atrás un momento.

"¿Seguro que es su dueño?" Sekai pregunto educadamente al ver como el perro le ladraba.

"Si así, debe de estar un poco nervioso." Dijo él mientras suspiraba y el perro le había dejado de ladrar.

"Sabe lo tiene muy bien cuidado si señor un buen pelado y la mancha que tiene bajo el pelaje." Dijo Rai tendiéndole una trampa.

"Oh si le viene de nacimiento." El hombre cayó en la trampa y asintió a Rai.

"Tiene alguna prueba." Le dijo ya en su tono tanto brusco mientras se ponía delante de él perro.

"¿Pruebas? chico es mi perro." El dijo una vez más a pesar de que su historia estaba resultando poco creíble.

"Pues tendrás alguna prueba." Rai siguió con su defensa del perro. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Beethoven." Dijo el primer nombre que se le paso por la cabeza.

"Pues no reacciona al nombre." Sekai dijo al ver que el perro no se movía ninguna pulgada.

"Bueno siempre ha sido algo revoltoso." Dijo el rascándose la cabeza pensando como volver la situación a su favor.

"Bien se lo puede llevar." El hombre se rio mientras Sekai se sorprendió. "Cuando me demuestre que es suyo mientras tanto se queda conmigo." Rai dijo cruzando los brazos y poniéndose delante del perro.

"Ya te he dicho que es mi perro." El hombre seguía insistiendo a sabiendas de que había mucho dinero en juego.

"Y yo te he dicho que me des una prueba." Rai seguía testarudo a permitirle llevarse a su perro.

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!" El mismo policía que había recogido la mochila de Rai había aparecido con ella en la mano." Los tres se sorprendieron al verlo. Ahora se le veía tenía el pelo corto color negro con gafas tenía cerca de 29 años.

"Vera agente este chico se niega a devolverme a mi perro." El trato de volver las cosas a su favor.

"¡No es suyo!" Dijo Rai en un tono más alto de lo normal.

"Él dice la verdad." Sekai salió en su defensa hecho que sorprendió al chico de pelo plateado.

"Bien primero ¿eres tu Rai?" El policía le pregunto.

"Si" Dijo Rai preguntándose como podía saber su nombre.

"Aquí tienes." Él le extendió la mano su mochila. En la mochila de Rai había una factura del restaurante eso le ayudo al policía a llegar hasta ahí

"Oh se me había olvidado completamente." Rai se había olvidado de que la llevaba encima entra toda le persecución, el trabajo y el perro.

"Segundo ¿Puede alguien explicarme lo del perro?" El pregunto mientras evaluaba la situación.

"Es mi perro agente." El tipo intento todavía conseguir llevarse al perro.

"¿Y porque no lleva collar?" Le pregunto a sabiendas de que era una falta leve llevar al perro sin collar o correa.

"Se me escapo mientras lo bañaba." El soltó una excusa algo creíble pero parece que no convenció al agente.

"Bien pues me lo llevo conmigo." Dijo el agente.

"¿Qué?" Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo el policía.

"Lo dicho me lo llevo a comisaria. Presente la documentación y podrá llevárselo." Le dijo mientras avanzaba a por el perro.

Entonces el perro se acurruco a la pierna de Rai pidiendo su protección.

"Hay… vale a agente es mentira, es el perro del chico." Dijo el viendo que la situación se le había ido de las manos.

"¿Perdone que acaba de decir?" Pregunto el policía.

"Mire soy pobre y los perros de raza valen mucho dinero, pensé que si lo conseguía podría sacar algo de dinero." Dijo él mientras ponía las manos en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

"Mentir a la policía es un delito serio." Dijo él en tono estricto y serio.

"Lo siento." Dijo él en tono casual.

"Pero aun así la ley es la ley, me lo llevare a la perrera si nadie lo reclama en una semana podrás reclamarlo como tuyo. "El perro gruño a policía y se preparaba para cogerlo el perro abandono la pierna de Rai y reacciono violentamente al agente mientras se acercaba a él cogía al perro. Pero Rai se inclino y lo acaricio

"Lo siento solo espera iré a por ti." Le dijo el al oído finalmente el perro cedió y se accedió a ser cogido por el agente.

"Y en cuanto a usted." Cuando el poli se viro no vio a nadie había desaparecido.

"Se ha escapado." Dijo el policía que no la veía.

"Buenas noches." Dijo él mientras se marchaba con el perro.

"¡Espere! ¿Por qué? no lo deja con él, si lo que dice es cierto en una semana no marca diferencia puede quedárselo hasta que aparezca el dueño y si no aparece puede quedárselo." Sekai dijo sorprendiendo a Rai.

"Lo siento señorita pero la ley es la ley, debo cumplir las normas y eso va para todos." Dijo él mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Sekai y Rai se quedaron ahí. Pensando en lo que había pasado.

"Gracias, pero ¿por qué?" Pregunto a Rai extrañado de por qué Sekai le había intentado ayudar.

"Se ve que el perro te tiene cariño, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por él. Pero no ha servido para nada." Ella dijo le dijo "Puedes ir a verlo mañana." Ella trato de animarlo, "Puedes irte a casa, con la tontería se ha cumplido tú turno." Le dijo ella mientras entraba a dentro.

"A mandar jefa." Rai se marcho a su casa mañana no tenía ni idea de los difícil que iba a ser su día de mañana. Mientras Sekai pensaba para sí misma _"Quizás no es tan malo después de todo." _Mientras Rai se iba a su casa.


	7. Sujeto 36

**Descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de School Days ni de sus personajes o lugares ya sea novela visual, manga o anime, todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y autores por favor apoyad el proyecto oficial. Ni cobro ni recibo dinero por esta historia.**

* * *

**El Sujeto 36**

* * *

El algún lugar desconocido un ascensor seguía su camino hasta bajarse y salir caminanado por un pasillo el padre de Rai a su encuentro salió un científico que salió a su encuentro mientras sostenía una carpeta marrón.

"A uno de los principales miembros de Akuma me habían comunicado su llegada." Dijo una mujer tenía el pelo castaño con pelo corto liso y llevaba gafas estaba utilizando una bata medica además de una camisa si mangas roja y una minifalda con tacones negros ella le tendió la mano el padre de Rai no se la extendió lo que causo que la doctora retirara su mano.

"Imagino que está aquí para saber de nuestros progresos." Dijo mientras empezaron a andar a hacia hasta llegar a un laboratorio donde había otros 3 científicos trabajando dos de ellos estaban sentados en un microscopio analizando algo y el otro estaba en un ordenador cotejando muestras.

"Bien lamento comunicarle que el experimento sigue sin avanzar." Ella le comunico mientras se sentaba en una de los taburetes que había allí y miraba al hombre que la miraba atreves de sus gafas negras.

"Todos han fallado la prueba 56 ha fallado tendremos que empezar de cero." Dijo ella mientra dejaba la carpeta en la mesa y se llevaba su mano derecha a la cara y se inclinaba hacia atrás.

"¿Tanto cuesta copiar una formula?" Pregunto el hombre vestido de negro.

"Bueno como sabrá este experimento fue autorizado por el Akuma pero el doctor borro los datos de la muestra utilizada en la única prueba exitosa toda su investigación y desapareció y no somos capaces de reproducir el experimento." Ella le explico el motivo principal del problema por el que no podían avanzar.

"Ese es su problema." Le dijo el con frialdad no importándole el asunto.

"Pero usted puede ser la solución verá si nos trae al sujeto 36 podríamos conseguir reproducir o hallar lo que falta para completar la investigación." Ella le explico a él. quizás analizando su estructura genética podían localizar la manera de reproducir la frecuencia genética para tener éxito en el experimento.

"Ahora es imposible tendrán que seguir trabajando con lo que tenga." Dijo el mientras se preparaba para salir a informar al líder.

"Pues en ese caso necesitare mas animales de prueba y algún que otro niño." Ella le dijo lo que necesitaba para hacer funcionar la formula.

"En cuanto los animales sean capaces de sobrevivir se te darán sujetos humanos mientras tanto como ya te dije limítate a los animales." El le dijo mientras se preparaba para salir por la puerta.

"En realidad usted no está al cargo dado que El Akuma autorizo los experimentos con humanos. Pero es muy curioso tantos escrúpulos cuando hace 8 años no le importo ese niño de la misma edad fuera sometido al experimento y más aun que cuando su propio padre le hizo participar pese a que se le advirtió que las posibilidades de supervivencia eran de 38%." Dijo ella mientras ella que había sido una de las integrantes del equipo que participo en el experimento del sujeto 36.

"El objetivo y ordenes de Akuma deben cumplirse sin importar el costo." Dijo el antes de salir.

"¿Aun cuando se trata de su propio hijo?" Ken no dijo nada solo se marcho por donde había venido.

**Sábado por la mañana**

Rai se levanto por el sonido del despertador mientras se levantaba aun con legañas en los ojos fue al baño a lavarse la cara tras eso se vistió con su chándal sus zapatillas y una camisa negra que tenía una dragón chino cuyo cuerpo recorría toda camisa hasta que la manga de la camisa el dragón era de un tono gris pero que se notaba sobre la camisa. Tras eso salió a repartir los periódicos tras hacer la ruta volvió a dejar la bolsa y volvió a su apartamento donde se hecho de nuevo mientras sus parpados le pesaban y sus ojos cerrados volvió a dormirse.

Rai con ocho años estaba vestido con un uniforme de Karate compuesto por Katategi compuesto por un uwagi negro sin mangas compuesto también por un zubon negro un obi blanco lo sorprendente de él es que llevaba el pelo negro. Sorprendentemente Rai estaba sonriendo. En una playa desértica sus pies estaban tocando el suelo arenoso mientras algunas olas se rompían en la costa solo habían dos personas eran él y su abuelo paterno Rai estaba feliz lo estaba en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo más que con su padre el abuelo paterno de Rai llevaba media melena blanca que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la nuca una barba que no le cubría el labio superior y sus patillas largas y blancas se fusionaban con su barba hasta la perilla donde tenía barba de chivo. Era alto y musculoso, llevaba el torso además de unos pantalones blancos y también iba descalzo.

Rai soltó un directo que su abuelo bloqueo simplemente poniendo su mano en frente frenando el golpe.

"Jaja buen golpe pero no lo bastante bueno ni siquiera tengo que sudar." su abuelo entonces lo agarro por el brazo y lo levanto antes de mandarlo a volar al mar. Tras caer Rai salió del agua antes de caminar hacia su abuelo.

"!Eres un bestia y si me llegas a matar que¡" Dijo el enfado como si fuera una rabieta.

"No me vengas con esas puede que sea un combate de practica pero te tratare como a un oponente." Rai entonces retrocedió un poco ni siquiera su padre que era para él la persona más aterradora que había conocido se atrevía contra su abuelo y Rai no necesitaba pelear contra él pues su abuelo emanaba instinto homicida donde quiera que fuera.

"Bien pero si logras darme un solo golpe. Nos tomaremos el resto del día libre." Rai entonces adopto su postura de pelea su abuelo era incluso más duro que su padre en los entrenamientos pero la diferencia era que su abuelo sabia cuando parar y a diferencia de él no lo castigaba por cada fallo se podría decir incluso que lo tenía mimado a su manera además. Además Rai sabía perfectamente que se estaba conteniendo.

"Rai se lanzo al ataque intentando meterle una patada pero su abuelo la bloqueo la agarro y lo mando a volar. Rai cayo dando vueltas en la arena hasta reincorporarse."

"Soy más grande y fuerte que tu aprovecha tu tamaño ataca en los punto donde yo no pueda llegar." Su abuelo lo instruyo mientras Rai se reincorporo e intento golpear las costillas de su abuelo con una patada su abuelo coloco su rodilla para bloquear la pierna mientras con sus brazos Su abuelo volvió a agarrarlo y lanzarlo otra vez.

"Rai volvió al ataque repitiendo ese movimiento su abuelo respondió de la misma manera repitiendo los mismo movimientos de antes de que pudiera agarrar Rai se agacho y paso por debajo de las piernas de su abuelo parándose detrás del antes de soltar una patada baja segadora que su abuelo no esquivo y dejo que golpeara su pierna y permaneció de espaldas.

"Tu mejor oportunidad para golpearme y no puedes derribarme." Dijo el mientras colocaba los brazos sobre su cintura y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

"Tsch eres demasiado grande para mí." El abuelo de Rai se viro antes de soltarle un fuerte cabezazo Rai que dio gracias de que su cráneo de se partiera. –ouch- "Nunca te des por vencido cuando pierdes tu espíritu de lucha es cuando la batalla se ha perdido incluso si la lucha está perdida sigue luchando hasta caer." Rai miraba a su abuelo en verdad lo respetaba no podía entender su gusto por las batallas pero sus discursos eran simples y motivadores.

"Bien te rindes Rai Wakashimizu o combatirá hasta que ya no puedas más." Rai se lanzo al ataque contra su abuelo que sonreía al ver la determinación de su nieto mientras ambos se preparaban para luchar.

El sol se ponía Rai estaba durmiendo agotado con algunas magulladura mientras su abuelo esta a su sentado con las rodillas cruzadas viendo el atardecer su abuelo lo miraba y sonreía "Rai se que tu padre y yo somos duros contigo pero desde el momento que naciste vi en ti lo que no fui capaz de ver de nadie más espero que algún día puedas cumplir mi sueño. Claro que ahora estas dormido así que no te has enterado de nada dormido venga vamonos ya." Dijo su abuelo mientras lo cogía en brazos y se lo llevaba."Algún día te convertirás en lo que llevo esperando tanto tiempo." Abuelo y nieto se marcharon de esa playa.

**Horas más tarde.**

Rai estaba con una bata de paciente mientras se preguntaba que iban a hacer con él.

En otro lado de la habitación su padre y su abuelo miraba con un científico al lado tenias unos 60 años tenía una calva en la parte superior pero pelo en la inferior llevaba gafas redondas una bata de laboratorio una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones verdes claros con zapatos marrones.

"Esta seguros de esto las pruebas indican que las posibilidades de supervivencia de el chico son del 38%." Advirtió a ambos antes de someter al chico a la operación.

"Haga lo que tenga que hacer." Dijo el abuelo con brazos cruzados.

"Como guste." Ken estaba con su mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo.

El doctor se fue mientras la familia de Rai se quedo sola en la sala "Estás seguro de esto a fin de cuentas es tu hijo." Le dijo su padre a su hijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Si con esto puede volverse mas fuerte entonces que así sea." Le dijo Ken con las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Bueno Ken si quieres detener todo esto solo hay una manera a fin de cuentas eres mi hijo quizás tú puedas convertirte en lo que yo llevo esperando." Dijo esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba su hijo que fríamente se dirigió a su padre.

"Y supongo que si no soy yo esperas que sea Rai ¿verdad?" Dijo Ken conociendo perfectamente a su padre.

"Talento no le falta y si sale vivo de esta quizás se convierta en aquel que me dará lo que busco." Dijo su abuelo defendiendo a su nieto al que vio un gran potencial.

"Hablas de tu búsqueda pero tú solo buscas a un guerrero que pueda saciar tu sed de lucha pero ¿y si no encontraras a ese guerrero?" Dijo el padre de Rai sabiendo perfectamente el deseo de su padre de encontrar a alguien capaz de hacerle tener la lucha de su vida.

"Entonces seguiré adelante con el plan." Dijo él mientras se refería a plan que había estado planeando con los otros "dedos" .

Rai ahora estaba en una camilla metálica mientras el mismo científico que antes estaba hablando con él se le acerco y le hizo señas para que se acostara continuación cogió una mascarilla de gas que conecto a Rai a una maquina.

"Cuenta hasta diez desde atrás." Le dijo mientras enchufaba una luz que cegó la vista de Rai. Entonces todo se volvió borroso y Rai poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia cuando finalmente se despertó estaba en una habitación se levanto y fue caminado no sabiendo porque se sentía débil pero consiguió llegar al baño cuando se miro al espejo empezó a chillar no creía lo que veía su ojos azules se habían vuelto rojo y estaban fuertemente marcados su pelo negro se había convertido en plateado y estaba llorando lagrimas de sangre que no paraba de brotar.

Finalmente Rai se levanto y noto algo en sus ojos fue al baño y su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar como si fueran lagrimas mientras su pupila se volvía roja Rai solo miraba antes de lavarse la cara y limpiase su ojo había vuelto a ser azul mientra se miraba al espejo se hacia la misma pregunta que se hizo hace 8 años y se la repetía constantemente la pregunta que siempre se hizo venia a su mente _"¿Que es lo que me hicieron?"_


End file.
